Cruel and Fight
by Levirito
Summary: Titans have barged into humanity's life once more, destroying and killing whatever is in front of them. Yuki's innocence was gone because of them. As she grows up she will find friendship, drama, love, and who she really is. Secrets popping out of nowhere and suffocating the people with the horrible truth. Will she die before she could find out the truth or will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Levirito: My first chapter… I'm so scared and nervous…**

**Levi: Oi! Why are you so scared and nervous? Tsk!**

**Haru: Hey shorty you aren't supposed to be here yet *rolls eyes***

**Levi: *death glares him* shorty? I'll make sure you won't be in this story any-…**

**Levirito: Stop it you two! *sighs* at least _he_ isn't here…**

**Haru: Who? Eren? Where is he anyways?**

**Levi: Let's just say he is… all tied up. *smiles evilly***

**Haru and Levirito: *looks at Levi weirdly and takes a step back***

**Levirito: I don't know what's worst… him saying that or that he smiled.**

**Haru: Well it sounded dirty…**

**Levi: Oi! I'm-…**

**Levirito: Anyways hope you guys enjoy and don't mind these guys :P**

* * *

**10 years ago**

A child was born within Wall Sina. A dark haired queen was very ill. Her face was pale, like she would be mistaken as for a ghost. She was giving birth and once the baby came out, she died right after that. The baby was placed in a room and cried to be with her mother. The nurses and doctors felt sad for the baby. They all looked at one another with pity, thinking what they should do, but no one said anything.

A skinny tall king with long hair and his expression was a bit frightening walks in the room. He had his red furry cape around him and saw his child, crying and extending her arms up while wailing like a banshee. "Take this child away." He ordered and all of them were completely stunned by his words. "What are you talking about your Highness?" A nurse asked with a dazed look on his face.

"She is not my child! I have no child, get rid of her! That's an order!" He said once more then stormed out the door having a straight face when he left. The workers didn't say anything for a few until one of them with a dark brown hair that goes down to her back spoke up, "I can bring her to my place which is in the Shiganshina District in Wall Maria." They all widen their eyes.

"That far?!" A blond nurse complained. "It'll work out and besides she has the right to live." The dark brown hair said back and carried the baby. Some of the workers followed her when she walked out. The lady packed her belongings and left the castle. The baby was sleeping and seeing the sight made the woman smile.

_Don't worry your life has meaning little one, but for right now… just live._

**10 years later**

There were screaming and shouting going around the market places and some kids were running around. The young boys were disrupting the peace through the market and they were being chased by a man with a big tummy, "Come back here, thieves!" He shouted while shaking his fist up in the air. The boys only laughed, "Come and catch us, fatty!" One of them stuck his tongue out. They all bumped into some men in uniform. They were wearing a tan leather jacket, white pants, a shirt they desire to wear, and dark brown boots. There was a symbol on the side of their shoulders, it had two red rose and there was another behind the jacket.

A boy with black hair, but as the sunlight beamed on his hair it looked to be brown, placed his hand behind his neck and slightly tilted his head, "You need something?" He asked with an attitude. A man with short blond hair and a slight mustache stepped up. "Oi! What do you think you are doing?" He asked, crossing his arms, making an eye contact the boy giving attitude. The merchandiser caught up to them and was breathing deeply.

"They… are… thieves… they stole…" He bent down, placing his hands on his thighs, trying to catch up with his breathing. "They stole something from me." He recovered his energy while glaring at the young boys. They all glared back and the black haired boy took a step towards him, putting his arms down on his sides.

"We're the thieves? You lousy hypocrite son of a bitch!" The young boy spat and punched the man's stomach. The soldiers widen their eyes as they saw how strong and rough the kid was. The fat man fell back by the young boy's strength. "Doesn't he remind you of a certain young boy…?" A soldier asked the blond hair man. He nodded his head in an agreement.

The young boy grabbed the man's collar and pulled him closer so that their noses were touching, "You stole something precious that belonged to one of my friends. You were about to sell it as well." He said with a calm tone, but his dark brown eyes were getting even darker and scary, making the man shiver. "I-I don't know what you are talking about!" The man gulped, but the boy heard that and his lips formed a smirk.

However the soldiers ripped the boy away from the merchandiser and pulling him up from the ground. "What is this kid talking about?" The blond man asked, but the merchandiser was too reluctant to say anything. The soldiers exchanged looks and put the man in handcuffs. "You kids can go now, but we'll be seeing you again so we can talk." One of them said and they all walked away.

The young of boys were looking at one another with puzzle looks. The same young boy that was giving an attitude turned to his friends, "Well I have to go now and give this necklace to Yuki. She might be worried sick seeya~!" He waved to his friends as he ran to a certain direction, but he was pushing people out of his way.

Under a tree a young girl with light brown hair that was braided to her right side was sitting down and reading a book, enjoying the peaceful scenery. But that was peaceful moment was ruined by someone shouting. She turned to where the voice was coming from and she saw a boy running towards her.

"Yuki! I got you something." He said and took out a heart shape locket. The girl's blue crystal eyes popped out and she quickly got up onto her feet. "How did you-… 'I have my ways.'" The boy grinned and put his hands inside his pockets right after he gave her the locket. "Well let's go! The Recon Corps will be coming here anytime and I wanna watch!" He was getting all pumped up, so pumped up that he started running ahead, leaving the young girl. She shook her head and ran behind him.

They arrived near the street of the Shiganshina District and they waited patiently until they saw a group of people wearing green capes. People were murmuring to themselves. Yuki climbed up some boxes and the boy with her did the same thing. "How do you enjoy this, Haru?" She asked her friend. "I just do! I mean come on! They get to go outside and fight those Titans." He replied and kept on watching the Recon Corps walking.

Yuki looked at all of their faces and her heart stopped as she saw the lifeless eyes in them. She knew that things didn't go well. There was an old lady and she was talking about her child. The guy gave her something that was wrapped around in cloth and she unwrapped the cloth with her trembling hands. Yuki's eyes widen and she felt like puking once she saw the bloody arm.

The guy was shouting how they didn't learn anything else and that they lost a lot of people. That everything they did was a failure. They all continued to walk after, they all had devastated emotions. Yuki heard some people saying bad things about the Recon Corps and it was across the street from her. She was looking at them and wanted to say something back, but sadly she had to agree with what they said.

She was about to turn away when one of them got hit by a stick. A boy with teal eyes was glaring at them and a girl wearing a white dress and a red scarf dragged him away. Yuki blinked and shrugged it off. "Let's go find Miki." She said and jumped down the box. The boy did the same thing and they started walking away.

They saw a girl wearing glasses sitting down on a bench and she was kicking her feet. "Miki!" Yuki shouted and the girl turned to face her friend. They both smiled and Yuki ran next to her, same goes with Haru. They all chatted about what happened today.

Yuki scolded Haru, "You what?! So that's how you got the locket back? You didn't have to steal and punch that guy though." She kept on nagging him and he was getting a bit irritated. Miki on the other hand stopped them before anything bad happened, "Hey I met this one boy and-… 'MIKI!'" Yuki cut her off and she was smiling with joy.

"You met a boy! That's wonderful! What's his name?" The braided girl asked, eyes sparkling with glee. The girl with glasses stared at her weirdly for a few then shook her head, "He is just a boy that I met and nothing more. We don't have any sort of relationship!" She informed the excited girl. Yuki pouted and crossed her arms with disappointment.

"And besides I'm not as pretty as you… there are a lot of guys staring at you." Miki frowned. The other girl rolled her eyes and flicked her friend's forehead, "You idiot… don't say stupid things. I hate when people are being so insecure. Anyways who is he?" Yuki asked changing the subject back to the boy Miki met.

Miki pouted and rubbed her forehead, "His name is Armin Arlert and he is very smart and has blond hair." She said. Haru started cracking up and putting his hands on his stomach, "That weirdo?! Oh man you made a bad choice!" He couldn't stop laughing and a tear was formed on the corner of his eyes that was near his nose. Yuki punched the boy's right arm very hard to make him shut up. He shouted out in pain and he shot her a death glare.

The boy was about to say something till a bright yellow flash appeared and people were wondering what was going on. Everyone stared at the wall that had smoke. They all gasped as a huge hand grabbed onto the top of the wall and a head peaked up.

"N-no way… that wall is 50 meters tall." Miki's breath was shaking in fear and she took a step back. Yuki gulped and couldn't stop staring at it. The red Titan kicked the wall, having a huge hole on the wall and people started panicking and running around. Yuki heard her name and she turned around, but her friends couldn't be seen at all. _Where are they? Titans are going to come in!_ She thought and turned back to the hole. She saw a horrifying figure, a Titan came through the hole with its smiling and creepy face and there were more panic than ever before. _Yup… I'm so dead…_

* * *

_Sorry if it wasn't that good and this is just chapter 1 so I promise I'll make the next chapter good._

_I was inspired of writing this because my friend decided to draw me and I told her I'll do the same thing to her so yeah~_

_Anyways thanks for reading bye bye~_


	2. Chapter 2

A horrifying sight was in front of the townsfolk, Titans were getting inside the wall and everyone was panicking, fear overwhelmed them their body and soul. Yuki ran away, searching for friends. Her heart was racing, but not from running, but from her fear of her friends in trouble. She spotted Miki far away. The glasses girl was sitting down, holding onto her knees, cowering next to a wall.

Yuki ran towards her friend, "Miki! Come on let's get out of here!" She grabbed her trembling friend's hand and dragged her along. Miki looked back and stopped, making the other girl stop too. "What's wrong?" The braided girl asked with confusion and the girl with glasses had a disturbing expression.

"My parents…" She whispered and they both sprinted to her house. Once they arrived, it was already too late… a Titan with a smiling feature was holding onto a man wearing a long maroon coat, his hair was all messy. He was struggling to get away from the Titan's grip, but failed. The Titan opened its mouth and bit the man's upper part of the body. Blood splattered everywhere and it almost hit splashed onto the girls.

Miki was about to scream until Yuki covered her mouth with one hand of hers and they both hid themselves from the Titans. The glasses girl spotted her mother, she was moving slightly. The Titan saw her and picked her up with its bloody hand and ate her all the way. The mother screamed at the top of her lungs before she entered the Titan's bloody mouth. Yuki kept on covering her friend's mouth, but it was hard since they just saw two people that meant to them, die right in front of them.

A hand was placed on their shoulder and they were about to scream until they covered their mouths with their own hands. It was Haru and he too saw what happened to Miki's mother. He shook his head and grasped onto the two shaken up girls, "We have to board on the ship!" He told them and dragging the two away from the Titan. The three of them went pass the gates that people were exiting from.

The three had to wait until it was their turn. They finally got on while people were pushing one another. They wanted to get out of town, away from the Titans. Some people were pushing too much that they fell down to the side that was next to the water. Yuki and her friends sat down on the wooden tan floor and she looked around seeing people with terror in their eyes. Suddenly there was a loud sound and people looked towards the gate and they were all speechless.

It was a Titan that was big and hulky. It seemed to have a heavy armor of a pale yellow skin. "What the hell is that?" A person whispered and the people that weren't on the boat were screaming because Titans were coming through the wall. "What the hell is going on?" Haru whispered and slowly sat back down, holding onto his head. Tears started to react and couldn't hold it in. Same with Miki, she cried and was rocking back and forth. She muttered something by herself. Yuki, on the other hand, she couldn't stop staring at that Armor Titan with tears rolling down her cheeks.

After sailing through the waters, everyone on the boat was still trying to calm down. Unfortunately they couldn't forget on what happened. Yuki heard a conversation with three other kids and two of them looked familiar. She recognized them from when the Recon Corps came back and the boy with teal eyes hit a guy back there. Yuki heard he will kill all of the Titans.

"Someone has guts…" She mumbled to herself. She decided to stand up, stretching her legs and glanced at her friends who were still devastated. She then looked at the water, seeing her splashing reflection, "Why?" She whispered. There was a guy next to her and he glanced up at her, "God hates us." He replied back and the braided girl got startled.

She looked at the man who had his eyes closed, "No, he doesn't… it's not his fault." She said back. The guy scoffed and opened his eyes. He had those dark and lifeless eyes that were red and watery. He opened his trembling mouth, "People are too blind to see what's going on." He blabbered. The girl crossed her arms and opened her mouth, but the guy took out a dark red and brownish leather goggle that had circle lens. It was a bit dirty and some parts of it were ruined like the sewing part of the strap was very loose and one of the lens had a scratch near the upper right.

"They took my son away from me… he tripped and… and…" He started crying while explaining to her. Yuki felt heartbroken and knelt beside him. She stared at the goggle with her calm blue sympathetic eyes and stared back at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "He is in a better place now and he'll make sure you are safe." She said, trying to lighten up his spirits. He slightly smiled and handed her the goggle, "Here, please have this." He said while staring at the girl with his resting grey eyes. Both eyes gained a little light, but still filled with grief.

She blinked and shook her head, "I can't accept this…" She said and gave it back to the guy, but he pushed it back to her. "Please! Please…" His hopeless eyes dropped onto the floor and so did a tear. Yuki was silent for a few moments until she placed a hand on top of the goggle, "I'll keep this safe." She told him and the guy smiled softly. "Thank you so much. My time is up anyways…" He said softly and his eyes slowly started to close.

The girl with braids tilted her head then she realized what he meant by that. "H-hey… mister! Don't die right now! We're almost at the next wall! Hey!" She kept on shaking him. He only had a smile on his face, "Thank you…" He whispered and those words were his last ones. Her body started shaking and on that day, on that specific conversation, something clicked in her. "This world is… cruel." She whispered and clenched her teeth.

Once people arrived, they were handed food and Yuki, Haru, and Miki were all staring at the water. "I'm going to sign myself to the military." Yuki announced. Her friends were quiet, however were frightened by her words. "What?" Haru's voice cracked and their other friend had a bad feeling about this.

The girl with braids sighed and picked up a piece of rock, "I'll be joining… I want to avenge the people that died in the hands of those Titans, especially those two special Titans and the ones that kid mother and father." She said and clenching onto the goggle that the man gave to her before he died. Her two friends exchanged looks and didn't say anymore

When months passed people were dying and the death rate was increasing. Haru was crying and kept on punching a wall. He befriended a man that was like a father to him, but died when he went to exterminate the Titans. "I'm going to join as well…" He spoke up and the two girls stared at him. "I'm joining the military to kill all of those fucking Titans!" He punched the wall for the last time, releasing his steam, but the end result was that his knuckles were all bloody. Blood was dripping down onto the floor and there were some stains on the wall.

Miki looked at her two friends; they were joining towards their deaths. "Wait what?" She looked at the both of them with a concern expression. The two of them looked at her dark frighten brown eyes, "You don't have to join, Miki." Haru said and clenched his fist. "We don't want you-… 'That's not it! I'm joining as well!'" She cried out and her friends widen their eyes.

Yuki looked away, but let out a slight chuckle. She slowly started to laugh and her friends started to do the same. "Guess we are all joining!" Haru said and wrapped his arms around his two friends. A grin appeared on his lips. Miki and Yuki looked at one another and they both giggled. "That reminds me, Yuki… you should probably remove that braid of yours. It's just…" Haru trailed away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I was actually thinking of doing that." She said. She held onto her white and greyish hair tie and slowly removed it. The wind started to blow and her hair flew back, untangling the braids. The three young kids all had a determine look and their eyes were filled with hope. "Humanity will not lose to those Titans!" Yuki shouted out.

**Years later**

In a training camp, people were in lines and had their hands behind their backs and were standing straight while paying attention to a bald man that had a beard on his chin. Also eyes that might kill someone if he gets provoked, "You are now officially members of the training unit no. 104!" He shouted and took a step forward.

"Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge." It sounds like he was threatening them. There were some trainees that had a scared expression, but tried their best to keep calm. "I'm not here to give you a warm welcome." He said and a person next to Miki gulped with anxiety. His jawline was tightening up and he clenched his fist, but hoping that Keith Shardis won't realize how scared he was.

The scary bald guy kept on talking on how they are waiting to get eaten by Titans and he will train them hard so they will survive more out in the field. After that he told everyone to give out or more like shout out their names, birth place, and their reasons on why they joined.

He started going towards the trainees and he put his right fist on top of his chest, near where his heart is at and his other hand was behind him. People were getting nervous because Keith kept on cursing and saying bad things to everyone he goes to. He then went to a blond hair boy. Miki squinted her eyes, "Is that…?" She whispered lightly, not wanting anyone, mostly Keith hearing her.

"I am Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District!" He yelled and the girl with glasses was about to gasp, but she bit her lower lip, preventing from saying anything else. Haru looked at the blond hair boy, _he too?_ Haru though with amazement on how Armin, a weak and fragile weirdo signed up for this. Well he thought he was weak and a weirdo, but guess he was wrong about that. "To aid mankind's victory!" Armin gave his reason on joining. Keith then grabbed his head then made his whole body turn around then went to the next one.

He kept on shouting at people, but he passed by some others that had a hell life that was written on their face. He stopped at Haru, "And who the hell are you, you worthless swine?!" Keith shouted and Haru went into his saluting position. "I am Haru Alger from Shiganshina District!" He had a strong and determined face, but held his shaking emotions hidden. "Oh really! Why are you here?! I'm surprised you are living and didn't get eaten!" Keith leaned his face closer to Haru's face.

"I want humanity to win and live peacefully!" Haru told the man. He let out a scoff, "If you want to live peacefully you should've died back there then!" The bald man said harshly and he was referring back at the Shiganshina incident. "Even in death I won't rest until the people I care about are safe!" Haru added and Keith nodded his head in approval then made the boy turn around.

The bald man kept on asking people who they were then he stopped in front of another boy, "Who the hell are you?" He shouted while glaring at the boy. "I am Jean Kirstein from Trost!" The boy said with a slight smile and his reason was to join the military police so he could live peacefully in the inner city. There were some people staring at him and Yuki's friends were one of them. Yuki didn't look at him because she didn't care.

Things have changed and time went by. Yuki wasn't that innocent and kind girl anymore. Her hair was short, but it was shoulders length and the tip of her hair was dark brown and was a bit curly too. Her bangs were on her right side, making her look a bit mysterious and having the same aura as well. She wore the goggle around her neck and it was all fixed up. Even her personality changed from an innocent goody two shoes to a cold-heartless soldier.

Keith chuckled half-heartedly with the boy's reason and head butted the boy's forehead, causing him to fall down onto his knees. The bald man was criticizing the hurt boy and people were staring at the two of them. He then stormed towards another boy, "You! Who the hell are you? What did you come here for?"

"I am Marco Bott from Jinae behind Wall Rose!" The boy with freckles said and his eyes were widening with fear and he was dripping in his own sweat. His reason was to join the military police, just like the other guy, but he wanted to work for the King. The scary bald guy accepted his reason, but slowly leaned towards the freckled face boy and Keith's eyes darkened, "But remember: the King doesn't want you." He told the boy before walking away.

Hours went by getting people's name and reason and there were people that got in trouble like this one kid that had grey hair and a goofy face because he saluted wrong. Instead of his right hand on top of his chest, he placed his left hand, but he was nervous that's why he did that.

However he was saved because a girl with dark brown hair and her hair was up in a ponytail was eating a steam potato during the time of asking people. She had to run around for hours for her punishment.

People were watching her run and Haru was one of them. He was standing next to Armin and they were all looking at the potato girl. "Sasha amazed mostly everyone back there." Haru said and placed his hand behind his head. Armin chuckled and faced to the boy, "You too are from Shiganshina District. I never saw you before." The blond guy turned to the other one.

They all talked to one another about how people are dropping. A boy with teal eyes said they rather pick up rocks and cut weed. Everyone turned their attention to him. Marco straighten up, "That reminds me. He didn't ask where you're from." He said.

The boy with teal eyes smiled and went in between the two boys that were from the same district. "I'm from the same place as these two were." He said back. "Wasn't there another girl, it was Miki, right?" Armin asked while looking at Haru. The boy nodded his head, "There's another girl as well and she's a friend of ours." Haru said.

"So you guys were there on that day…" The grey haired boy said and had a sad yet flashing expression while Marco had a depressing one. "So you were there when you saw the Colossal Titan?" The short one asked. Marco gasped, "Connie!" He hissed at the boy. The other three looked at one another and they all nodded their heads slowly, remembering that horrible event that kept on haunting their lives.

During dinner everyone was eating but there were people surrounding the people that lived at Shiganshina. Yuki was the only one that wasn't there. She wasn't even in the dining hall. She was outside, staring up at the dark purple and pink sky. A calm wind started to pick up. She placed a hand on the leather goggle.

There was nothing but peace that was ruined by some shouting back at the dining hall. She didn't feel like going there because it was best not to be nosy and stay out of things. People started to head out and with that she went back to her dorm. "Tomorrow is the 3D maneuver gear training." She muttered to herself and went to sleep.

* * *

_Second chapter is done~ this is a bit longer than the first one hehe^^_

_I want to thank the people that favorite this and the reviewers as well, especially Kuro111 because of your review I'll do my best to add more details that will reel in the people and make the story come alive so thank you!_

_And to ms. cheerful, thank you for your review. Until next time~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Levirito: Thank you thank you thank you! I appreciate the reviews, favors, and the followers^^**

**Eren: Great job :D**

**Yuki: Yeppi...**

**Levirito and Eren: *stares at her weirdly***

**Miki: Yuki... don't be so negative.**

**Yuki: That wasn't negative!**

**Eren: Yeah... that wasn't and besides she would say something like, "Shut up and just go die."**

**Yuki: Ha Ha Ha... very funny and you're describing Levi heichou, idiot. *crosses arms***

**Levirito: That does sound like heichou. *blinks***

**Eren: At first glance I thought you were heichou, Levirito...**

**Yuki: How blind can you get? Don't just assume things, Titan boy.**

**Eren: *growls at Yuki***

**Miki: hahaha... enjoy everyone...**

* * *

The following day everyone were all lined up and getting ready for the 3DMG training and Keith was in front of a mechanism, "First, you will be taking an aptitude test. Those who fail are not even worthy to become baits." He told everyone.

People were getting on the harness and were trying to balance themselves. People were struggling to balance and it took them at least a minute or so to keep their calm and steady there self, but there were some wiggling around. There were instructors walking around and they spotted a girl with short black hair. She had a calm or bored expression and she was hardly moving around.

The two instructors were pleased, but then when Yuki got on she barely fumbled and was perfect. Mostly everyone was completely amazed how stable she was. "She's pretty cute, right?" A guy whispered to his friend and his friends nodded with a sly grin. They put the girl with short black hair down and took off the strings. Same goes with Yuki and Keith nodded his head at the two girls then walked away.

Yuki flipped her head to the right and that made her silky mixed brown hair fly back. The guys blushed at her action and kept on blushing as she walked pass the flustering boys. Haru chuckled slightly. Everyone was doing alright except for the teal eyed boy who was dangling upside down. People were snickering at his failure.

He was let down and his two friends went next to him. Later after during dinner everyone was eating. Yuki entered the dining hall and spotted her two friends, but was stopped when some guys surrounded her. She wasn't interested in any of them and brushed away all of them. She was almost to her friends, but an instructor went to her and dragged her away. Miki and Haru saw that they were both staring at one another.

The girl with goggles was walking behind the instructor and they went inside an office, "What is your name again." He asked then sat back down. "Yuki Bliss sir." She replied with a straight face. A person went in and it was petit blond girl with her hair down to her shoulders. She seemed to be a bit timid and linked her hands together.

"Do you need anything sir?" She asked softly. Her action made her look adorable that you just want to hug her. Yuki though, she didn't like that cute and innocent type of people. The instructor smiled and gestured his hands towards to seats, "Please sit." He said kindly and they both glanced at one another then did what he said.

The following day people were surround one 3DMG training system and there was a boy who had a bandage on his right forehead. Everyone was anticipating what will happen and when he was pulled up. He was swinging back and forth, but he extended his hands, keeping his balance.

Everyone widen their eyes and slowly smiled then cheered for him. Haru was cheering for the boy with teal eyes and pumping his fist up in the air. "Go Eren!" People were shouting except for Yuki who was quiet and kept on watching the boy. Eren was his name and he had a grin on his face. However it disappeared once he flew back and hit his head. The people gasped and became quiet. The boy held onto the ground with his palm, trying to get up. "No, I can still…" He told Keith who was standing in next to him.

"Let him down." The bald instructor ordered. The boy went down onto his knees and he looked like he was about to cry, "I can still…" He muttered while having a disappointed look. "Wagner, give Yeager your belt." The instructor said, surprising everyone. The two boys switched their belts and when they did, Eren was pulled up again.

Yuki was then surprised, well everyone was. The boy, Eren Yeager, managed to keep his balance. "The equipment was faulty." Keith told Eren and the boy looked at him with his teal eyes. "The metal filling on your belt were rusty. I've never seen this part rust before. We need to add this to the things we need to fix." The man said, clutching onto the rusted belt.

Everyone was astonished on how the boy managed to work with the broken belt. "So… what's the decision?" Eren asked. "You're good to go." He replied back. "Train hard." He added. Eren grinned and looked at a blond boy and a black haired girl. Yuki smiled softly at the boy before she walked away with her two friends that were right beside her.

A few days later the sun was setting everyone was able to ride their gears and they were traveling to trees to trees. Keith was riding on his horse, looking at everyone with a small smile on his face and he nodded his head in approval.

2 years after enlisting the trainees were running through the forest in the rain while being yelled at by instructor Keith. "Run, you shitheads!" He cussed at everyone, mostly to Armin and Miki. They were behind the group. "If this was a real mission a Titan will be eating you up already." He told them and rode away with his horse. Their bags were taken away by another blond guy, Reiner.

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Miki said while panting. "We'll be graduating soon and I don't care if I'll get punished. Let's go before I change my mind." He said and continued to run. Little did they know that the bald instructor was looking at them at his corner of his eyes. Miki and Armin looked at one another then hurried towards Reiner to grab their bags. The two of them ran ahead while the big guy was impressed by them.

During the Titan training the trainees had to find a Titan and cut the nape of their neck. Annie and Bertolt managed to cut the nape deep except for Jean who didn't cut it as much as the other two. Jean went to a different direction then spotted a Titan. He grinned widely and headed straight towards it. However Connie passed by him with a smirk and he was close on cutting it.

Unfortunately someone else got it before any of the boys got to it. The person was Sasha and she was shouting with glee. Mikasa managed to cut two Titans before anyone can touch them. Eren cut one, but he didn't cut it deep enough. The other two from the Shiganshina District were flying around with their gears. Haru was traveling to different trees and Yuki was far away from him. She spotted three Titans from a far and didn't use her gear with the Titan that was close to her.

Instead she jumped on a tree and flew towards it, slashing the nape while using her gear to fly away. She went to the other two and slashed one without blinking and with the other one she spun around to cut it deep. Her friend widen his eyes, he couldn't even get close to one, but was completely amazed by her.

After the Titan training, everyone went to the field for combat fighting. Miki was partnered up with Yuki and well the girl with glasses wasn't the best fighter out of the two of them. She was a bit nervous fighting her friend. Yuki wasn't afraid to hold back and she was the one with the knife. "Don't be afraid of me." Yuki told her nervous friend and ran towards her.

Miki widen her eyes and squealed, making the girl with the knife stop at her place. She let out a sigh, "Miki, you can't be afraid. There will be times when people _will_ attack one another." Yuki said and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Remember this: I won't always be here to protect you." She told her friend with glasses. Miki stared at her friend's gleaming blue eyes.

The both of them separated and Yuki was walking around, getting a new knife because it broke when she was fighting with Haru. She spotted at a scene when Eren and Annie fighting, but the boy was getting beaten up and the blond female walked away. Eren sighed and was looking around until his teal eyes laid on Yuki's blue eyes. She avoided them after they made eye contact.

"O-oi! Yuki!" He ran towards her and had a smile forming on his lips. "Why are you walking around? The instructor will get you for this." He said. The girl knew that, but she was just getting a new knife. The girl turned around, facing away from the boy. She was about to walk away until he grabbed her hand. That obliged the girl by grabbing his wrist and flipped him on his back.

He groaned and he opened one of his eyes, searching for Yuki and she was next to him with a stern look on her face. "It was your fault for acting before thinking." She scolded the boy. She again turned around with her heels and was about to walk away. Eren growled and grabbed onto her ankle, pulling her down.

Yuki let out a squeal and fell down on her stomach. Eren laughed out loud, holding onto his stomach, "Pay back!" He said and stood up. "Here." He extended his arm towards the girl. She puffed her hair out of her face and stood up by herself. There was a dark aura around her and Eren felt that. The eyes of hers pierced the boy's soul. He gulped and chuckled awkwardly, "H-hey…" He said weakly and took a step back.

When he blinked he was already on the ground, he didn't know how he was lying on his back. Yuki stood on top of him, shooting the boy with her cold blue eyes. He bit his lower lips and was about to get up, but she placed her heel on top of his chest. He grunted from the pressure on his chest. He was clutching onto the dirt and the girl kept on inflicting great pressure on his chest, so much that he was breathing heavily.

She scoffed and removed her foot off of him before walking away, "I don't have time for a stubborn boy who is only obsessing over Titans even though…" She stopped to glance back at him, "…you'll just be Titan food if you keep on acting before thinking ahead, Mr. Hot Shot." She said harshly. Her words stabbed Eren's chest, it hurt more than when she stepped on his chest. She continued to walk away, leaving the boy with her cold words to think about.

When the sun was going down and dinner was ready. The trainees went to get their supper. Yuki and her two friends sat near the door way. Eren was glaring at the girl with goggles, but that was until Jean came and the two of them were shooting bulbs of lightning at one another with their eyes.

There were great tensions for at least 5 minutes until it cooled down. "Here, eat." Miki handed her friend food. Yuki slowly picked up the bread and tore a small piece of it before putting into her mouth of hers. Her friends were talking to one another and sometimes they look at Yuki for her response. She only nodded her head and her only words were "yeah" or "sure".

Suddenly everybody was quiet except for two other voices. Which were Jean and Eren… they kept on talking back at one another like always. They both grabbed their shirts and kept on shouting at one another. Eren stopped and he stared at everyone in the building. He even laid his eyes on Yuki who was staring at him calmly, but curious enough to know what he will be doing next.

Eren grabbed Jean's wrist and kicked the back of his ankle, causing Jean to fall on his back. Everyone gasped in surprise and they were starting to mutter to themselves. "Incredible…" Haru whispered and he chuckled softly. "What the hell was that?" Jean sat down while glaring at Eren. "That was a move that I learned while you've been slacking off." Eren replied back to Jean with a serious look on his face.

"If you think reality is just living comfortably and following your own whims, can you seriously dare to call yourself… a soldier?" Eren asked while standing strong in front of Jean. Everyone was staring at the two and no one dared to say anything. But that silent broke when the door creaked open and Keith Shardis peaked inside with his terrorizing eyes of his.

"I thought I just heard some kind of loud noise. Someone care to enlighten me as to what's going on?" He asked everyone in a threatening tone. No one replied and the two boys sat back down to their seats. Mikasa quickly raised her hand, "Sasha just ripped a great fart, sir." She answered and Sasha gasped. Miki and Haru tried hard not to laugh and the others tried doing the same thing.

"You again?" Keith asked while having a disappointed look. The potato girl gasped again, dangling her mouth open. "Learn some self-control." The bald man said before shutting the door behind him. Everyone started laughing afterwards. Sasha was holding onto Mikasa's hand, whining on why Mikasa did that. Jean and Eren were still glaring at one another. While everyone was doing their own business, Yuki left without any words.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, any reviews that you guys want to share? Well feel free~_

_For the Guest reviewer, you should if you want to. I did this because my friend inspired me :P_

_NightFoxTitan, thank you for your reviews as well XD And yes, Yuki is the lone wolf type, like Annie~_

_Well then until next time everybody^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Few days later, everyone gathered during the night and only having the fires to light the place. Today is when the trainees graduate and a man with dark blond hair, standing between Keith and another guy with long grey and whitish hair was the one giving the speech. "For you trainees graduating today, three paths now open before you." He announced and he explained the three of them.

The Garrison in which people will be stationed at the wall and defend the cities. The other was Recon Corps, putting oneself life on the line to fight the Titans in their own territory. The last one is when a person serves the King by controlling the crowds and protecting order which was called the Military Police Brigade.

"Only the ten with top scores are allowed to join the Military Police!" He added and the top ten were in front of everyone:

1. Mikasa Ackerman

2. Yuki Bliss

3. Reiner Braun

4. Bertolt Hoover

5. Annie Leonhart

6. Eren Yeager

7. Jean Kirstein

8. Marco Bott

9. Connie Springer

10. Sasha Blouse

Yuki was supposed to be number 1, but that meant she had to attract more attention which she wouldn't dare. She even told the instructors she didn't want to be number 1 and hours of discussing, they pushed her down to 2 and that was okay with her.

Afterwards people were celebrating and some people were surrounding Eren yet again… "You aren't joining the Military Police? But you are at the top 10." Thomas said. Eren said out loud how he plans to join the Recon Corps from the very start. Thomas then blurted out he couldn't because it was impossible.

All eyes were around them and the celebration faded away. The atmosphere died as soon as Thomas said humanity isn't strong enough. "So?" Eren asked. "You're just giving up because you think you can't win?" He questioned while having high hopes. He kept on talking and talking until he had enough then ran away, his two friends, Mikasa and Armin followed behind him.

Yuki and her two friends stared at them. "He should've kept his mouth shut." Yuki said to herself. Miki turned to her friend, "But… weren't you going to do the same thing?" The girl with glasses asked. Yuki quickly told her to shut her mouth while giving her a cold look that made Miki cringed in fear.

The goggle girl walked with a serious expression, she bumped into Annie who looked at Yuki. Those two were staring at one another until they walked away without saying anything. The blue eyed girl walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was dark blue, a bit of violet and stars were gleaming throughout the darkling sky. She heard three familiar voices and saw Eren and his two friends sitting on the staircase.

Eren breathed out, having a cheerful smile on his face. Yuki turned away from them and walked away. Eren heard footsteps and turned his head and saw the girl, "Yuki!" He shouted and stood up, waving his arms. Mikasa and Armin stared at the brunette. Yuki stopped walking, but didn't turn her back to them. "If you want to die then go." The blue eyed girl said harshly. Eren widen his eyes and dropped his arms onto his sides. Mikasa growled and clenched her teeth while glaring at the other girl. Armin was the only who was quiet and didn't want to say anything else. Yuki walked away, leaving the three in an awkward and tense position.

The following day the towns people were all gather together. The townsfolk were louder than ever. It became wilder when the main Recon Corps group came. "Look! It's Levi heichou!" A person pointed out and the young soldiers turned their attention towards a guy with short, straight black hair that was styled in an undercut. His eyes had a bored expression and his grey eyes made some people felt shudders down their spine. However the lady with glasses and had her hair up and she was next to the bored looking guy, looked very familiar to Yuki…

"They say, he alone counts as a full unit!" The man added while having an awe expression. "They look completely different from five years ago. People really count on the Recon Corps a lot." Eren said, his eyes shining as he looked at them. Yuki turned towards Eren then looked back at the Recon Corps. Haru then heard a familiar voice and his eyes widen as he saw the man that he bumped into five years ago when he was little.

Haru slowly hid behind Franz and kept quiet. Hannes walked towards Eren and his two friends and the four of them were talking to one another. After they talked Eren went off with his two friends, Armin and Mikasa. Hannes smiled, but then glanced at a boy who looked familiar. "W-wait a second…" He walked towards Haru who was praying not to be seen.

"Oi! You!" The man grabbed the boy's shoulder and the boy's friends stared at the two of them. "You are that boy from five years ago. I still can't believe I remembered you!" Hannes flashed a smile. Haru chuckled nervously and walked backwards next to Miki. The man blinked and saw the two girls and his smile turned into a smirk, "Is she your girlfriend?" He pointed at the girl with glasses. They both blushed and shook their head. Yuki turned around away from them, not wanting to be pulled into the conversation.

After the whole Hannes and Haru incidents the three young soldiers joined their comrades on top of the wall. Eren was shocked to hear his friends joining the Recon Corps and asking them why. They hinted out it was because of Eren. The boy turned to Yuki and her friends. "How about the three of you?" He asked. Haru grinned widely and placed a box down, "What do you think Titan lover?" Haru leaned his upper body.

Eren slowly widen his eyes, "Huh?! You too!" Miki giggled and raised her hand, "Same~" She sang, but beneath her smile, she was shaking and Yuki can tell that she was hiding that emotion. "Yuki is too." Haru said, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. Yuki let out a growl, "You didn't have to tell him that." She whispered to her friend who was slowly backing away from her.

The other boy turned his teal eyes onto the girl. He couldn't believe that she would be joining as well. He was about to say something until Sasha appeared. She was drooling and had a goofy smile on her face, "Guys… I borrowed some meat from the officers' morning rations." She then flashed a big roll of meat. They all gasped and widen their eyes having a frighten look on their face and eyes.

They all told her how stupid she is and she'll receive a severe punishment. "Let's all split it up together later. We'll slice it and eat it with bread." She huffed, still looking like she is drunk. "Oi! Take that back!" Haru ordered, but kept on staring at the delicious looking meat. "You guys are unbelievable…" Yuki muttered beneath her breath. Sasha only smiled and walked towards a wooden crate, "Once we retake the land, we can keep pigs and cows again." She told them.

The young soldiers were hungry and couldn't hold back on how the meat looked so good. They all told Sasha to save them a piece of meat. "How about you two, Eren and Yuki?" Samuel asked and continued working. The two of them exchanged looks then looked back at their comrades. Eren smiled and turned to face the town while Yuki faced the opposite direction.

Yuki sighed softly while putting her hands back and linking them together. A big yellow flashed somehow ruined the nice moment and Yuki's eyes popped out. She was paralyzed at the sight of what she was staring at. Everyone stopped working and were staring at the Colossal Titan with shaking eyes. The incident that happened five years ago flashed through their minds, especially Yuki's friend, herself, and Eren.

Eren let out a loud gasp until the Titan kicked a whole in the wall and it caused a strong wind, destroying and blowing mostly everything away. The soldiers flew back, falling down towards the town. Yuki used her 3DMG to grab onto the wall so she won't fall. The others did the same thing, but Samuel was unconscious. Luckily Sasah managed to save him.

They were all relieved. However they saw the huge hole down below. History was repeating itself… Yuki started to remember what happened back at Shinganshina. She held onto the goggle that died right before her and clenched her teeth. "I won't allow this." She muttered to herself. "Prepare for battle!" Eren shouted out and everyone stared at him. He took out his two blades while climbing up the wall with his gear.

Yuki sighed and shook her head by Eren's action. "That boy never learns…" She said and followed behind him, "You heard the idiot! Go!" She commanded. They both landed back at the top while staring at the Titan with their fiery eyes. "Hello there… it's been 5 years." Eren talked to the Colossal Titan. "You still look ugly since then or did you got uglier?" Yuki took out her blades and putting her goggles on. _I'll avenge everyone that died that day… The father, his son, Miki's parents, Haru's father like figure, and everyone that died in the hands of you!_

* * *

_Okay! Ch. 4 is up and forgive me if there's any mistake. _

_Also I won't be update until President's Week so like after Valentine's Day I'll start updating once more._

_In the mean time I would love to know what you guys are thinking^^ bye bye for now._


	5. Special 1

**Yuki: Oi! Levirito! Didn't you say you wouldn't be updating until break?**

**Levirito: Yeah... I did, but then I just had to write this special! And beside, this update isn't the real story and these specials are just for fun!**

**Eren: Yuki just doesn't want to remember what happened! XD**

**Yuki: *glares and spin kicks him***

**Armin: Aren't we supposed to have a special intro when the readers you know see this?**

**Haru: It's already too late!**

**Hanji: Oh come on! Let's just do it please~**

**Haru: Hanji! You aren't supposed to be here... *sees Levi next to her* the both of you shouldn't be here since you won't be in the specials!**

**Levirito: You never know~**

**Yuki: Can we just get on with the intro? I'm seriously going to slice all of your head off and feed it to the Titans.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Cruel and Fight characters and Levirito: WELCOME TO SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN'S SPECIALS!**

**Levirito: This will be about when the trainees were still well trainees... and alive... anyways there's going to be more and I did this for the fun of it^^ Enjoy~**

* * *

All of the trainees were in their classrooms, doing their own little thing. Jean wouldn't stop staring at Mikasa who is staring blankly outer space. Eren and Armin were talking with one another about random things. Haru and Miki were debating what technique is better for killing a Titan. Then there's Yuki, her slightly wavy mixed brunette hair down and her clear blue eyes moving along the words as she reads silently.

There were a lot of guys staring at her and sighed, wanting to be close with her, but can't because she wouldn't allow them. An instructor walked inside and everyone became quiet immediately, "Yuki Bliss, please follow me." He ordered and walked out with hands behind his back. The brunette sighed and closed her book, getting up calmly and walked out without looking back at her friends. Eyes were following her out the door until she was completely gone from their sight.

Afterwards, outside the field, Haru and Reiner were arguing with one another and Miki and Bertholdt were staying quiet while judging the two of them. "Those two…" The tall and skinny guy sighed while having an "oh well" smile. "Say… what's with Yuki anyways? She barely talks to anyone and you're friends with her, right?" He asked and the girl nodded her head.

Bertholdt tilted his head, "Is she always like this?" He asked her and she shook her head as her response, "She's really kind and if you give her a chance then you'll find out how amazing she is!" Miki justified with a soft smile appearing on her lips. "Or if she ever gives a chance…" Bertholdt muttered to himself. The glasses girl spotted her friend from afar and Yuki was walking around, wanting to be all alone.

A guy walked towards her, "Hey~ Yu-…" The brunette brushed him away, not even taking a glance at him and continued to walk pass by him. Connie and Sasha took this opportunity to go up to Yuki, finally having a chance to have a conversation with her. As they were only a few feet away, Annie pushed them away, "Can't you guys see she wants to be alone?" She asked them and dragged the two away from Yuki. The brunette saw that, but again shrugged it off.

During the combat training everyone were in pairs and were doing self-defense. Yuki was paired with Haru who was good of a fighter. He went into a fighting pose and Yuki was the person with the knife. She had to make the first move and the boy smirked, he swiftly dodged his friend's move, but Yuki quickly changed her feet positions and grabbed Haru's wrist.

They both fell down, but Haru was under Yuki and she had the wooden knife near his throat. The boy gulped and his eyes were shaking with fear. The girl got up and sighed, "Being too cocky I see." She told her friend. Haru chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…" The boy replied back and looked around, seeing that everyone is taking a break now. "I'll get something to eat and water too." The black haired boy said and walked away.

Yuki was left alone and looked around. She felt eyes on her, it annoyed her so much. She hated too much attention so she walked around, walking away from the eyes. "Hope Haru doesn't get mad at me." She muttered to herself, continuing to look around. Her crystal like blue eyes roamed around, but it regretfully stopped at someone's eyes. A charming teal eyes that had a friendly welcoming was staring back at Yuki. It was a boy named Eren Yeager and that boy was very famous around the camp since everyone knows him as Mr. Hot Shot or the boy who is obsessed over Titans.

Yuki looked away from him, but her feet won't budge, it was like she was glued down onto the ground. Eren walked towards her and her heart was thumping nervously. _Damn it Yuki!_ She scolded herself and scolded even more as he finally reaches her. She got to admit, he was a bit cute, but always pushes that thought away and just tells herself he is a stubborn little boy. Even though he was only like a few months older than her.

"Hey Yuki." He said in a friendly tone. "You are taking a break too?" He asked. She didn't respond to his question and looked away from him. That made the boy a bit uncomfortable, "So… you are from Shiganshina, r-right?" He asked nervously. "Yeah." She simply said. At least she said something… Eren gulped and chuckled uneasily. They heard instructor Keith shouting at the trainees because they aren't allowed to take a break yet.

Yuki grabbed onto Eren and pulled him down onto his stomach, pulling his right arm and pushing down his left arm behind his spine. Her knee was placed behind his left knee and he could barely move. Keith saw the two of them and he nodded his head then walked away with his hands behind his back. Eren was wiggling free himself, "That was a close call…" The teal eyed boy sighed in relief.

"You can let go of me now…" He told the girl. She rolled her eyes and let him go, but a smirk was formed on his lips. He grabbed her wrist and it was her turn to be under someone. Her face became deep red as she notice how close their faces were, "Are you okay Yuki? Your face looks red… don't tell me…" He trailed off and brought his head near her face, "Are you finding me attractive?" He whispered seductively close to her ear.

Those words made her even more flushed. She didn't know what to do so she knee kicked the place where it hurt the most for guys and that was his manhood, causing him to let go of her and rolling away, wimping in pain. Yuki was still deep red, "D-don't you ever do that to me ever again… Yeager!" She spat and walked away, having dirty thoughts roam around her mind.

During dinner, everyone was eating and chatting together. "Oi! Yuki~ where were you?" Haru pouted and that made Yuki blushed slightly, "Somewhere… you were taking long and instructor Keith was shouting at everyone who were taking a break." She answered her friend's question. She then glanced up at Eren who kept on eyeing the mixed haired brunette girl. His lips curved into a seductive smirk and winked at her. Yuki's cheeks turned pink and looked away, drinking her water and pretending she didn't see that.

Miki and Haru, on the other hand, had followed their friend's gaze and was what Eren did then looked back at Yuki. "Oh~ I see… something happened to the two of you, right?" Haru grinned widely. Yuki kicked his shin hard, causing him to shout out in pain. Everyone stared at him and his two friends were eating quietly and innocently. The boy glared at Yuki and leaned his body towards her, "Come on! What's the deal with you and Eren?" Haru whispered, being all nosy as always.

"I heard things happen during the combat train-… 'I'm going to sleep now!'" Yuki got up, throwing her garbage away then walked out the door. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yuki?" She muttered to herself, slapping herself mentally. _Get it together…_

* * *

_As you see this is just those random chapters to get away from the depressing story line._

_I won't be update the real one until break and this is just a freebie because I don't have anything to do so yeah~_

_Well until next time and this time I really do mean that I won't be updating until break okay bye bye for now^^_

_Oh! For the guest reviewer I do have a deviantart and I used the same user name which is levirito and the picture will have Levi. And yes, Yuki is badass~_

_It's on my profile page so just go there and you'll see it eventually. I have to tell you, I'm still new and I won't be putting things up just yet. _

_I did put up the story, but only chapter 1..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Levirito: Hey everyone! I'm back~**

**Levi: No one cares...**

**Levirito: You are so mean! Hmph! Anyways~ we finally get a week off from school and these past weeks have been stressful-...**

**Levi: Like I said before NO ONE CARES!**

**Yuki: Oi! Don't be mean to her! She's been stressing out with things and getting into conflicts.**

**Eren: Wow... Yuki just defended Levirito...**

**Yuki: *glares at him and punches his face***

**Levi: *sighs and shakes head* Just forget about us and continue reading the story...**

* * *

Five years of mourning and growing strong to face the Titans. Those five years had finally paid off and it was time to test it out on the real battle field. Eren started having flashbacks on that horrible incident, same goes with Yuki. They both snapped out and the boy was the first one who took the first move out of the two of them. The girl widens her eyes, thinking how the boy is being too rash and reckless. She knows that the Colossal Titan should pay for all of this, but she also knows it was best to not go ahead. Eren used his gear to climb over towards the Titan.

Yuki clenched her teeth and regretted her action that she will be doing. The girl jumped off the wall, using her hook of her gear, she grabbed onto the Colossal Titan's arm and began moving upwards. The boy with teal eyes was swinging around, trying to get a good angle to cut the nape of its neck. The girl's goggles started to fog a bit because the flesh was hot and by touching it lightly, it will burn like hell.

The Titan was swatting Eren away, but the arm movement was slow because of its size. Yuki took this advantage and headed for the nape. However, a large amount of smoke appeared and the girl couldn't see anything. When she was close on getting close to the neck, it somehow vanished and she slammed against something and heard a male's voice cry out in pain. It was Eren!

He rubbed his forehead and Yuki did the same thing. The two climbed up the wall and the boy's teal eyes traveled to the girl. "Man… that hurt." She mumbled, continuing to rub her forehead. "Oi! I was going to be the one killing that!" Eren hissed at her. The girl removed her goggle, putting it up onto her head. Eren was quite curious on why she had that and he even spotted a glance of a chain that is wrapped around her neck. He has been noticing that lately, but never fully asked because he was intimidated by her.

"Whatever… let's just hurry to prepare ourselves for battle." The girl said and ran to the edge of the wall then jumped off, but safely used her gear to fly over the supply headquarters and Eren followed behind her.

In there, all of the soldiers were in panic, well not all, but most of them were. For example Armin who was shaken with fear. Miki too, her entire body was shaking and clutching onto her arms. Yuki placed a hand on her scared friend's shoulder, "Calm down, Miki. Everything will be alright." That was lie. The blue eyed girl knew already people are going to die. Her friend was somewhat calming down because of her friend's words.

A higher ranking soldier came towards Yuki and his face was all serious. "Yuki Bliss, I need you and Ackerman to come with me to the rear guard." He said and walked away without saying anymore. Miki started to become panic again. She wasn't that strong enough and Yuki is one of the best. "Yuki…" The glasses girl whispered in terror.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Stay with Reiner and his comrades, alright?" Yuki said softly to her frighten friend. "You'll be safe as long as you are with them. You're my little sister so there's no way I'm losing you or Haru." The goggle girl told Miki and flashed a bright smile before walking away. "If only you smiled more like how you smiled back then…"

Eren saw how Yuki smiled and he blinked for a moment until he came to reality. "She should smile more…" The boy muttered and Mikasa overheard that and turned to face him, "Who?" She asked in a questionable tone. Eren slightly blushed and shook his head, "It's nothing…" He told his friend.

After the departure of everyone going to their rightful station, Yuki was standing next to Mikasa and boy was it awkward. Mikasa already knew she didn't like Yuki because the girl with mix color of brown was being rude to Eren and Mikasa is very protective over him. The girl with the red scarf kept on glaring at the other girl. Yuki felt the burning stare of Mikasa.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked irritated. "Stop being so rude to Eren." The girl wearing the red scarf replied back. The girl with the goggle sighed and crossed her arms, "Then tell your boyfriend to think." Yuki snapped back and her reply made Mikasa's face all bright red, "He isn't my boyfriend! He is like a brother to me…" She said softly and Yuki raised her brown, "Brother you say?" Yuki said.

Mikasa shook her head, "You wouldn't understand. Eren and his family took me in when I was little." She informed the other girl, making the cold girl speechless and a bit touch. "Eren… took you in?" Yuki placed her arms down onto her sides and the scarf girl nodded her head.

Yuki always thought that Eren was just a stubborn boy who only thinks about himself, but hearing Mikasa's side, it took a different turn. The brunette opened her mouth, but was prevented from speaking when a soldier came walking towards the. "Ackerman! Bliss! I need you two right now." He informed them before turning around and walked back. Mikasa followed him behind and so did Yuki.

The brunette took out her necklace that she hid under her shirt. She held it and remembered when her mother told Yuki the truth, the truth about Yuki being adopted.

**~flashback~**

_Yuki was only 6 years old, her light brown hair went down to her sides and she was kicking her feet while reading a book outside her house. Another girl that was one year younger than Yuki, walked out of the house. Her hair long wavy black hair was tied up in a ponytail and she peaked behind her big sister's shoulder, looking at what she was reading._

_"Sis... why do you always read a book?" She asked in a sweet tone. Miki fluttered her eyes as her dark brown eyes stared at her big sister's clear blue eyes. She always gets captivated when she looks at those blue eyes, those beautiful sparking eyes that she envies. "How come you have blue eyes, but mama, papa, and I have brown?" The little one asked, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.  
That question struck the older girl causing her stop reading her book and closed it while applying pressure onto the front and back of the book within her palms. It was pretty dumb of her not to notice, she always shrug that thought away on why she looks different and why people look at Yuki differently with sympathetic eyes. The blue eyed girl stood up and walked away, leaving her little sister on the porch._

_The blue eyed girl walked around the town, all alone by herself. She went to a market place that she usually visits to get some food. The man who owned the place was packing three loaves of bread and handing the back to an old lady, whose faded grey hair was tied in a bun and wrinkles on her arms and face, she flashed a generous smile before paying then walked away._

_The owner smiled and put the money into his little safe. He noticed his favorite customer and grinned, "Well! If it isn't the princess!" The man cried out. The little girl stared at him weirdly with her head tilted slightly to her right. The owner pouted, but smiled once more, placing his fist onto his sides, "The usual?" He asked and the girl nodded her head. He chuckled and let the girl come in._

_She sat down on a stool and watched as people were passing by. She took a noticing a man across the shop, staring at the owner. "Here you go! Fresh from the oven!" The owner said, placing the plat of fresh pastry in front of her. Yuki was drooling a bit and gulped at the sweet smell of the pastry. She shook her head and looked up at the man, "Can I ask you something, Fern?" She asked and the man was cutting a long loaf of bread, "Sure! Anything for you." He said back._

_"Well... why don't I look like my parents or my little sister?" She asked, looking down onto her feet. The man burst out laughing, but stopped, "Sorry... I was just surprised that you noticed right now." He said and placed the knife down next to the cut bread. He then walked towards the wooden stool next to her. "But I don't know why... maybe it's because you are special." The man answered with a soft smile._

_People were walking around and some boys were playing around. One of them noticed the person who owned the pastry shop was busy so he swiftly stole a load of bread then ran off with it. The girl saw that she widen her eyes, "A boy stole a bread!" She pointed out, but the owner chuckled and sighed, "Yeah, I know. That kid is always stealing something, but I don't mind since he is an orphan after all." He informed her. She sat quietly while feeling sad for the boy._

_Afterwards she went home, carrying a bag filled with sweets. She hummed while heading home, but a man stopped in front of her. It was the man from earlier, his eyes was dark and creepy. His face looked like he is about to rape someone. The girl gulped and took a step back. "Aww... don't go. Let's have some fun~" The creepy man purred and extended his disgusting filthy hand towards her._

_Yuki screamed as loud as she can. The man covered her mouth, telling her to be quiet, "Shut up you little brat!" He hissed and looked around. There wasn't anyone so he was relief and looked back at the girl. "Now~ where were we?" He asked while a creepy smirk formed on his lips._

_The girl whimpered beneath the man's hand. She struggled to get away, but the man wouldn't allow her. Suddenly, he was hit at his temple and flew back. A lady with dark brown hair, wearing glasses with grey frames, her dark brown eyes glared at the creepy man. Her lips slowly formed a scary smirk, "You look like a good test subject." She told the man and he quivered in fear. He had a shaking breath then ran away as fast as he can._

_The lady started laughing and looked at the girl, "Don't worry, everything will be alright." She told Yuki in a soft and calm tone while helping the girl up. "What's your name?" The glasses lady asked. "Yuki... Yuki Bliss." The blue eyed girl said timidly. "Nice to meetcha! I'm Hanji Zoe." The lady smiled and the two of them walked to Yuki's house._

_Her mother was waiting for her daughter, she was tapping her foot while her hands were linked together. Miki was behind her mother and the father was holding onto his wife's shoulders. They all saw Yuki with a lady an they all sighed in relief, knowing she's safe. The mother widens her eyes as she saw the lady with glasses, "Hanji!" The mother shouted and walked down the cement stairs._

_"Oh! Hey Lizzy." The glasses lady waved her arms towards the mother. The both of them started chatting at one another and Yuki walked in. She placed the bag of pasty onto the table. Miki stared at her big sister with worried eyes. "I'm fine, Miki." The blue eyed girl said then walked to her room._

_When night time came, the girl was still awake, sitting on her bed while hugging her knees. The door opened and the mother walked in with a soft smile on her lips. "Can't sleep?" She asked her daughter. Yuki nodded her head, placing her chin on her right knee, "Are you really my mother?" The girl asked suddenly._

_There was a soft howling from the outside. The clouds blocked the moon for a few minutes until the moonlight shines once more. The mother sat down next to Yuki and pulled a strand of Yuki's hair behind her ear. "Yuki dear... in time I'll tell you about your real parents, but right now... sleep." The woman said, kissing the little girl's forehead. Yuki widen her eyes and it dropped down. The "mother" took out a silver heart shape locket and placed it on a table next to Yuki then walked out the door. Yuki stared at the locket, "Just who am I?" She asked herself, shedding a tear drop._

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm so glad it's finally President's Week~_

_Sorry.. I know most of you don't care so I'll just end here :P_

_Until next time~_


	7. Chapter 6

It has been 20 minutes and everyone was busy fighting Titans and protecting the civilians. Yuki was out of breath and her hair kept on falling down to her face. She got irritated and pulled it up as a pony tail and she cleaned her goggles with a soft blue handkerchief that has the Wall Sina symbol on it. She always carries it around her ever since she was little. A soldier called her name and she came back to reality.

"I need you to stay with Ackerman. She's dazing off and seems to be worried about something." He told the brunette and walked away while holding a clipboard in his hand. The brunette walked towards the girl with the scarf. None of them said anything, but Yuki noticed the worried expression that the scarf girl has placed on her face. Suddenly an abnormal Titan ran pass and the soldiers widen their eyes.

Mikasa and Yuki looked at one another then jumped off the roof then used their gears to move to different roofs. "Why isn't it attacking us?" Yuki asked herself, not keeping her eyes away from the Titan. Other soldiers were in front of the two girls, but couldn't keep up with the Titan. Yuki looked around and went to a higher place and as she saw the view, she took a noticing there were still civilians by the escape route. "Mikasa!" She shouted at the scarf girl.

Mikasa used more gas to speed up to catch up with the Titan. Yuki didn't and just used her own two feet to run fast as she can and jump to the roofs then used the gear to grab a hold onto the ankle and cut it then the other one. The abnormal Titan fell down and Mikasa was able to cut the nape of its neck. The soldiers sighed in relief and smile at the two girls, but one of them noticed Yuki hiding a necklace under her clothes.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked while panting. The other girl nodded her head and they saw how there were still people. Yuki was busy looking at all of them and looking back at the dead Titan. She then heard people gasping and turned back to Mikasa who was glaring a round man. The brunette walked towards the both of them and the man looked at her, "P-please… t-t-tell your friend to back a-away…" He said nervously.

"Why aren't these citizens out? Don't you know we are in a crisis? Hurry and take that carriage out!" Yuki glared at the man and took out one of her blade, pointing at the man's throat. The man raised his arm, gesturing his hand to pull the carriage out. Everyone was thanking the two females and there was a young girl who came in front of them, "Thank you for saving us!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

The two girls smiled softly and did their signature salute, making the little girl bright up even more. The mother thanked the two older girls before walking away with her daughter. The two of them went back to the roof and separated from one another. Yuki stopped for a moment and started thinking about her friends. _Hope Miki and Haru are alright… hope everyone is still alive…_

She shook her head, trying to stop her negative thoughts. Two soldiers were talking about the royal family and one of them was holding up a paper. Yuki decided to listen since she needs something to get her mind off of things.

"Hey… did you heard? The king has a daughter!" One of them said with dirty blonde hair. "Really?! Now that you mention it… didn't the queen died from an unknown sickness?" The other one with a thin circle glasses asked. The both of them continued to talk. Rain slowly started to pour softly and after some moment it rained heavily. Yuki looked up and sighed.

"Oi! Ackerman get back here!" A male voice shouted and the brunette girl saw how Mikasa flew away with her gear, "What is she doing?" Yuki whispered and the male soldier ran towards her, "Bliss! Can you go after Ackerman?" He ordered and the girl sighed, but nodded her head then went where Mikasa went.

Yuki was searching everywhere and her heart started to race again. All kinds of thoughts were running through her mind, but she had to shrug them away and continue searching for the girl with the red scarf. She finally spotted her with the other young soldiers, she even spotted her friends!

Haru was sitting down next to Connie and Miki was silently crying next to him. As Yuki landed, everyone looked at her with a gleam of joy. "Y-Yuki!" Haru stood up, his lips were trying form a smile. Miki looked up and her red-pinkish eyes were widening slowly when she saw her brunette friend. Yuki looked around and saw Mikasa in front of Armin, but the brunette walked towards her friends. She was about to say something until Armin said something that made everyone stop.

"Our unit… The 34th cadet unit…" He began to cry, "Thomas Wagner… Nic Tius… Mylius Zeramuski… Mina Carolina… and Eren Yeager! All five of them have fulfilled their duty… and died heroic deaths in battle!" Armin kept on crying while looking down onto the floor.

Yuki was all frozen and she couldn't say anything at all. _Eren and his group all died? This can't be… This world is cruel_! Yuki clenched her teeth. "What are we going to do?" Miki panicked and held her hands on her head. Haru silently cussed and kept on cussing beneath his breath. Mikasa snapped at Marco while she was talking with him, "We can do it!" She took out her blade and raised it.

"I'm strong…" She glanced at Yuki, "So is Yuki! The both of us are stronger when we are together and in separation the both of us are still stronger than any of you." Mikasa said and Yuki turned towards Mikasa and people were staring at the two of them. The brunette walked to Mikasa.

"I can kill-…" Before Mikasa can finish her sentence, Yuki slapped her on the cheeks and everyone widen their eyes. "Mikasa…" Yuki started, "If you think you can take these Titans out all by yourself then you are just like Eren, but you can't take them out! Everyone is losing gas so it's best to avoid any Titans and recover the headquarters." The brunette told the scarf girl. Her blue eyes were calm and her tone of voice was strong. Mikasa looked down, but turned her back against Yuki then flew away with her gear.

The brunette sighed and shook her head, "What are you waiting for? Don't stand there and be a complete spineless son of a bitch!" She cussed and followed the other girl behind. For a few moments Yuki heard voices behind her and she saw the soldiers. Haru and Miki were next to Yuki, "This is suicidal…" Miki muttered.

"Then why did you join?" Yuki asked with a harsh tone then kept her eyes on Mikasa who was going fast. "Wait… Mikasa!" Yuki shouted as the scarf girl hit the wall. The brunette went where she fell and left her two friends. She saw Mikasa kneeling on the ground, but there was a Titan going towards her. Yuki gasped and was about to kill the Titan until she ran out of gas and fell down next to Mikasa.

"Damn it… what the fuck?!" She punched the ground and looked at Mikasa who was still sitting, "Oi! Mikasa! Oi!" She kept on shaking the black haired girl. The scarf girl looked up to the sky and said nothing. Yuki clenched her teeth and turned to the Titan who was staring down at them. It extended its hand and the brunette pushed the blacked haired one further away.

Yuki managed to dodge the Titan's hand and she took out her two blades, cutting the fingers and the other arm was used to punch Yuki. Luckily the Titan missed and Yuki backed away, going next to Mikasa. The brunette was panting, "Mikasa! Snap out of it! I know this world is merciless, but that doesn't mean you have to give up! What would Eren think about you giving up?! Also how about Armin? You'll be leaving him!" Yuki shouted at the girl.

Mikasa's eyes started to have life and the Titan's hand was about to grab the two of them, but the two girls back flipped and pointed their broken blades at it. "Thank you… Yuki." Mikasa whispered and smiled a little. The other girl blushed slightly and scoffed. The both of them were caught off guard so the Titan slammed its fist, causing them to fly back, lying on the hard cement ground.

They both slowly got up on their feet and stared at the smiling Titan. They both walked away and turned around. However, another Titan has emerged and this time it had long hair, somewhat pointy ears, and surprisingly had muscles, including abs. Yuki looked at the scarf girl and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Eren." She whispered. The Titan with long hair punched the smiling Titan and the two girls where confused.

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked and kept on staring at the muscular Titan. They saw how the Titan was killing the other Titan. "H-how…?" Yuki whispered, body shaking slightly. The muscular Titan was done killing the smiling Titan and looked up at the sky. The sun was beaming on him.

Armin appeared and grabbed Mikasa. Connie came along and grabbed Yuki. The four of them landed on the roof, "Are you guys okay?!" Connie asked. Armin nodded his head. "Then let's go-… oh shit! There are two 15 meter classes!" Connie clenched his blades. "Wait…" Yuki told him. The two boys stared at the brunette. Armin spotted a Titan's spine on the ground and the Titan with long hair screamed loudly. Then the other one did the same thing.

The muscular one went into a fighting pose and the four soldiers were surprised. The Titan with very short hair ran towards the muscular one, but its head was removed, flying away and crashing to a building. "That Titan knew the weak point?" Armin asked in a shock tone.

"We have to get out of here before it comes to us!" Connie warned. Armin shook his head, "No, it doesn't care about us. It could've attacked us long ago." Armin said. "It seems like it knows hand-to-hand combat…" Mikasa kept on staring at the Titan. "Just what was that exactly?" Yuki asked, crossed her arms.

"Just consider it as an abnormal one!" Connie replied back. "Anyways we have to go to the HQ." He said and was about to turn around, but Armin stopped him. "Wait! Mikasa and Yuki are out of gas!" He informed, making Connie drop his jaws. "Seriously?! Man what are we going to do without the two of you?!" He panicked.

"Calm down and I still have a few left, it's just that I accidentally pressed the wrong trigger…" Yuki muttered and the three of them dropped their jaws. "What do you mean accidentally?!" Connie shouted next to her ear. The brunette flicked his head, "I was trying to save Mikasa in a hurry and I froze okay! I was really worried and couldn't think straight." Yuki explained.

The three soldiers blinked at the girl. "Wait… you? Of all people… you?!" Connie tried not to laugh, holding onto his mouth. Yuki glared at him, "Let's just figure out what we are going to do with Mikasa." The brunette said. "I already transferred my gas into Mikasa's gear so the three of you can go to the HQ." Armin smiled weakly.

"The three of us? Don't tel-… 'Please! The three of you have to live, but…'" Armin picked up a broken blade, "Just lend me this an-…" Before Armin can finish, Mikasa slapped it away from his hand. "We aren't leaving you, you dumbass." Yuki rolled her eyes and the blonde boy widen his eyes. "Hell yeah! You aren't dying here." Connie grinned and helped him up. "Well then… shall we?" Yuki asked with a small genuine smile. The other soldiers blinked at her.

"What?" Yuki asked, tapping her left foot. "It's nothing, but… this is my first time seeing you smile like that." Armin replied. "Or is this your first time smiling in your entire life?" Connie asked and with that statement the brunette got piss and punched the almost bald boy at his face, making him fall down onto his butt. "Idiot…" Yuki muttered.

* * *

_I'm seriously trying to hurry so Levi can finally appear.. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter^^_

_Might update tomorrow or on Tuesday, it depends on my mood :P_

_Well thanks for the reviews and seeya in the next chapter~_


	8. Chapter 7

All four of them were going towards the HQ and they all glanced at the Titan that keeps on fighting with the other Titans. "Can't believe this plan is working…" Connie muttered and they transferred to buildings after buildings, watching where they are going. Yuki spotted a Titan going towards Connie. She quickly took action and killed it without blinking.

The boy widen his eyes and smiled, "Thanks Yuki!" He said to her. They all saw two Titans standing in front of a hole and heard screaming inside the HQ. The muscular Titan was able to punch the male Titan and the two Titans flew sideways. All four of them burst inside, crashing through the window and other soldiers were inside.

"Mikasa! Armin! Connie! Yuki!" Jean shouted out and they all looked at the four of them. Connie let go of Armin and sighed in relief. Yuki's friends ran towards them and they all had a scared expression, "What the hell?" Haru looked at the Titan with long hair. "That Titan is slaughtering the other Titans! It doesn't even care about us, only them." Connie said with a smile. Everyone was speechless and stared at the Titan with long hair.

"Are you saying… we should use that Titan to help us?" A soldier asked frightened. "If we play our cards right, we can get out of here alive! Come on." Connie growled and kept on glancing at the muscular Titan. "That's not going to happen! It's a delusion-… 'No, it's not.'" Mikasa cut off Jean and all eyes landed on her.

Yuki stepped up, looking at everyone, "How are we going to get out of here then? This is the only way out and it isn't attacking us so suck it up and that Titan is our only chance." The brunette snapped. Everyone exchanged looks, but said nothing.

After a while, they all tried to prepare themselves since there were Titans down below the HQ. "Do you really trust that Titan, Yuki?" Krista asked and the brunette avoided contact to the petite girl who is staring innocently at her. The blonde girl was about to say something, but she was stopped as Jean and some others came in with crates.

"We found some equipment that belongs to the Military Police, but they are covered in dust…" He said and looked to see how many bullets there are. "Only three…" He sighed and looked at Armin, "Do these even work on the Titans?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the petit blonde boy. Even everyone was curious. They all looked at Armin, "It's better than nothing." Armin replied back, having a point.

After Armin explained the plan, the people that were in hiding near the ceiling were walking down the stairs. "Can we really kill those Titans…?" Connie asked all nervously. "Well they aren't pretty tall so it'll be easy to kill them." Reiner replied to the nervous boy. The others were talking with one another until Reiner spoke up, "Or just ram your blade up their assholes." That made Yuki pause a little and looked at the tall blonde guy who stared back at her with embarrassment.

The mixed brunette girl started walking again and Reiner was face palming himself, regretting what he just said. Jean tried hard to prevent himself from laughing. Later on, all of them went to their hiding spot and waited for their other comrades to come down. Yuki saw the Titans walking around and stench of blood was filling up the room.

She looked at everyone's expression and saw how Connie and Sasha were a bit uneasy. The potato girl could be seen shaking where Yuki was at. They saw the other soldiers going down on the transportation crate, holding guns on their hands. The Titans slowly turned towards them and the soldiers got ready.

One by one they all walked towards the soldiers. The ones that were hiding were preparing themselves once the guns went off. As soon as Marco shouted "Fire!" all of them were shooting at the Titan's eyes, making them go blind and vulnerable to attack. Once that was done, Yuki and the others came and killed the Titans.

Unfortunately Connie and Sasha missed the weak points and so the Titans turned towards them. They were trying to grab them, but luckily Annie and Mikasa saved them before anything else happened. Everyone sighed in relief and their hearts were beating fast. The other soldiers got off from the transportation and were hurrying to fill their gas and get other supplies.

Yuki looked at the Titans that were died and that they were turning into ash. She somehow heard a footstep and felt the ground shaking. She scanned around with her eyes and saw something walking towards everyone, her eyes widen and saw a girl soldier putting on her gear. "Oi! Watch out!" She shouted and every soldier turned to see another Titan. The girl putting her gear together, widen her eyes, letting out a scream.

Yuki hurried up and killed it when the Titan extended its arms. "T-thanks Yuki…" The girl dropped onto her knees, but the girl with the goggle didn't say anything and just walked away. "That was a bit dangerous Yuki…" Miki told her friend, but the mixed brunette didn't care at all and cleaned her blades.

When everyone was done getting what they needed, they all hurried the heck out of the place and climbed up the wall. Yuki left with Mikasa, but the two of them stopped to see that the muscular Titan was being eaten. Armin and Yuki's friends went next to the two girls and they too saw what was happening. "Its body isn't regenerating?" Armin asked in a terrified whisper tone.

"I thought using that might unlock the secret of the Titans… but…" Mikasa trailed off. "Well if we let them rip it then we won't learn anything about the Titans!" Reiner said. "We have to get rid of those Tit-… 'Oi! Reiner! This is our only chance of escaping this death hole.'" Jean said, cutting of Reiner's sentences.

They all stared at the Titan that was being eaten and they all felt sorry for it. Armin suddenly gasped loudly and saw a Titan that he was familiar of, "That Titan was the one that ate Thomas!" He pointed out. With that, the muscular Titan went all berserk and ran towards that Titan that Armin pointed out. The muscular Titan's arms were ripped, but that didn't stop it and it bit down onto the weak spot of the Titan and swung it onto the ground.

There was another Titan heading towards the muscular one, but it threw the Titan it bit to the fat one. "Just what is that really?" Jean asked trebling. The muscular Titan was all worn out and it fell flat onto its stomach. Jean shook his head and turned around, "Well come on! We have to go now… a Titan is a Titan after all." He said. But no one budged and kept on looking at the burnt out Titan.

They all saw a person at the nape of the Titan's neck and Mikasa's eyes was slowly widening up. It was Eren! All of them were speechless, mostly Armin who was confused and shocked. The girl with the scar climbed down the building and went towards her friend who died. Yuki's body moved on her own without her knowing it and followed Mikasa. The scarf girl embraced Eren tightly and she was crying.

Armin's eyes were shaking and thought he was looking at a ghost, but no… it was really Eren. All of them went up on the wall and stared at Eren who seems to be unconscious. Armin held his friend's arm and linked his hands with Eren's. The petit blonde boy was crying and couldn't stop. Yuki felt tears coming, but she shook it away and looked at the town. Her friends walked towards her and they smiled softly.

"We're alive…" Haru breathed out and ran his hand through his hair. "Surprisingly…" Yuki whispered and glanced at Eren. Her lips formed a soft smile and her friends noticed that. Haru snickered and placed his hands back behind his neck, "I'm glad that Eren is alive. He is my inspiration of living." Yuki's guy friend said and the two girls rolled their eyes. "You like Eren, don't you?" Miki smirked and Haru blushed. "No, I don't!" He hissed at the glasses girl.

The atmosphere went bad when the people from the Garrison came and the young soldiers became alert. "We need that boy over there." A guy named Kitts Verman pointed at Eren. Mikasa gave a scary and protective aura around her and Armin stood in front of them, "Why do you need him?" Armin asked.

"He… he is a threat to us all! He is a… Titan!" Kitts said and Yuki clenched her teeth. She walked next to Armin and pulled her blades out, "Eren helped us if you didn't know so why don't you back off?" Yuki's voice became dark and frightening and the other soldiers glared at the Garrison troops. "Sir! That's the girl we were talking about." The soldier that was in the rear guard said. All eyes were on Yuki and she felt uneasy, but remain strong.

Two guy soldiers grabbed onto Yuki and she struggled to be free. "We need you to come with us." One of them said and dragged her away from her friends. "Yuki!" Miki screamed and took a step, but the other soldiers from the Garrison took out their blades and no one did or said anything else except watch Yuki being taken away from everyone.

* * *

_Here's another update~ hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Btw to give you guys a heads up, I will be adding something during the Recon Corps training. I wanted to do something on what's going on during that one month hehe you guys may like it or you guys may not, but oh well~_

_Until next time^^_


	9. Chapter 8

**Levirito: It's already ch.8^^**

**Haru: Actually 9 chapters including the special chapter.**

**Levirito: Yeah... yeah... I know! Jeez...**

**Yuki: We'll take it from here Levirito**

**Levirito: Thank you so much, Yuki! :D**

**Eren: Is it just me or is Yuki... a bit different?**

**Mikasa: *nods* Yeah, she does, but no matter what... *takes out her blades* I _will_ cut that pretty little head of hers!**

**Eren: *laughing weakly***

**Yuki: *smiles evilly* Oh? Really now? Come and get me, scarf girl! *takes her blades out too***

**Armin and Miki: *rushes in* Hope you enjoy the chapter! *turns to the girls* STOP!**

* * *

Yuki was somewhere else and was locked in a room until someone came in. The person sat down on a seat and looked at Yuki. "What do you want from me? What are they going to do with Eren?" The girl asked and slammed her fist on the desk. "My… aren't you worried about your boyfriend." The guy said, flipping through a folder. Yuki's face became bright red and she shook her head, "He isn't my boyfriend!" She said back.

The guy didn't care at all and stopped at a page, "You were raised in Shiganshina and your sibling is Miki, correct?" He asked and the girl crossed her arms, "Yes, can I leave now?" She growled. "No. Next question." He said, writing down notes. Yuki was getting impatient so she grabbed the folder and looked at it. The soldier wanted it back, but she kicked him back at his seat, applying pressure onto his chest on what she did to Eren back at training.

Yuki was reading on what was on it and placed her foot down onto the ground, "You expect me to be the king's daughter?!" She asked in a disbelief tone. "You fit the queen's features and that necklace you've been hiding has the queen's symbol." The soldier said and the girl was quiet.

She looked at it for a moment then looked up at the man who pinned her against the wall. A mischievous smirk was formed on his lips. He leaned closer to her face, "But you don't want to talk about this, right? You want to be free and go to your friends, correct? Then let me have some fun with you." He purred and licked his lips while placing one of his hands on her waist. Her eyes were shaking with fear. She knee kicked his manhood and ran out.

It was a good thing she still has her gears on her, but she heard the previous man shouting, "After her!" He pointed at Yuki. Soldiers were chasing after her. Fortunately she used her gear and climbed up to a roof then moved to the wall. An unexpected sound of a cannon went off and there was a large smoke cloud could be seen. "Eren!" She screamed while speeding up.

She was a few meters away from the site and she saw groups of soldiers pointing their guns at the huge smoke. The goggle girl saw how the smoke was lifting slowly. Her eyes widen as she saw the upper of a Titan! She landed a feet away and a soldier noticed her. "S-sir!" Kitts saw her too, but the other soldiers back there finally caught up with her. She let out a scream, "Let me go!" She struggled to be free, but it was no use.

After a few moments, Armin came out with his arms up and everyone stared at him. "You finally showed your true colors, monster!" Kitts shouted, making Yuki clench her teeth and getting all riled up. He continued to threaten. "He isn't the enemy of mankind! We're willing to share all the intelligence we've gathered!" Armin said back.

"Begging for your lives is useless now! He revealed his true form right in front of us! There's nothing left to say! If you say he's not an enemy, prove it! If you can't do that, I will eliminate the threat!" The man shouted back at the blonde petit boy.

Yuki was about to speak up, but someone covered her mouth, nothing came out except for a muffle. Armin kept on trying to defend Eren. "But didn't you say that you guys saw what he did? Then they must've seen him fighting the Titans too! And they must've seen all the Titans ganging up against him!" Armin said. Everyone had to agree on what he said. They were all confused and conflicted on what to do and to believe.

Armin kept on going on and on, trying to persuade them that Eren isn't the enemy and not letting him die. It seems it was working and they were lowering their weapons down. Unfortunately, that idiot Kitts wouldn't give up, "Prepare to attack!" He ordered. Yuki and Armin widen their eyes. All of the soldiers readied themselves. Yuki tries to escape; she stomped on one of their foot and kicked all of them down then ran to Armin, "Armin!" She shouted.

Everyone's eyes laid on her and the blonde petit boy was surprised. She ran next to him and glared at Kitts, "What kind of bullshit you are spitting out?" She spoke up and the man took a step back. "Don't you see? They aren't the enemy… the true enemy right should be you! You are too oblivious to see anything, making you reluctant to accept the truth… the truth that Eren… is on our side!" She let out, holding in her breath.

Kitts clenched his teeth and he still wouldn't give up. Armin placed his fist on his chest and took a deep breath before letting it out. "As a soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the resurrection o mankind! There is no greater glory than dying for that belief! If we added his Titan power to the might of our armies, it might even be possible to recapture the town! For the glory of the human race, I beg you! In my final moments before I die, permit me to explain his strategic importance!" He shouted.

No one made any sound, they only stared at them, continuing to point their weapons at the two of them. Yuki saw the look on the man's eyes. She knew he wouldn't even accept what Armin even said. One of the soldiers behind him spoke up, but Kitts made him silent. He slowly raised his arm and the young soldiers widen their eyes. Yuki slowly reached out for her blades, but when he threw his arm down, a hand grabbed his arm and everyone froze, staring at an old bald man.

"Cut it out." He said. "You may be grand in stature, but I see you're still as feeble-minded as ever." He let go of Kitts' arm. "Commander Pixis!" Someone said. People were on their saluting pose. "Can you not see that boy's magnificent salute? And how that girl ran up, not giving a single care to put her life on the line?" Pixis asked, putting his hands behind his back and he was impressed.

He stepped forward, looking at the two young soldiers. Yuki gulped and Armin still has his eyes closed and was still saluting. "I only just got here, but I was informed of the situation on the way." He looked at Kitts who has his mouth slightly open. "You go take command of the reinforcements." Pixis told him then looked back at the young soldiers.

"I get the feeling that I should listen to what these kids have to say." He added. By that, Armin fell down onto his knees. Eren and Mikasa were surprised and Yuki was relieved. All four of them followed Pixis up on the wall. They all watched him as he walked near the edge of the wall.

Eren glanced at Yuki who was quiet and standing still. "I knew it. I still haven't found one." Pixis muttered. "If only I could find a real beautiful Titan, I wouldn't even mind if she ate me." He blurted out. The young soldiers over heard him and looked at him weirdly, but kept their mouth shut.

After Armin and his two friends explained the plan, Pixis got the picture. "I see… Going to that basement will help you figure everything out you say?" He was looking at the fallen Trost. Eren nodded his head, "Yes… Will you believe me?" He asked, seating down onto the ground. Yuki stared at him then looked back at the man.

The man noticed Eren didn't seem too confident. "I'll keep it in mind." Pixis tapped his temple, slightly smiling alongside it. "However…" He turned to the four of them, "I believe I'm capable of getting the bottom of anything. As such, I guarantee your safety." He said. Eren and his two other friends sighed in relief.

"Cadet Arlart, was it?" He looked at the blonde petit boy. "Y-Yes sir!" Armin saluted him. Pixis started talking about on what Armin said earlier to Kitts. "Do you really believe in that? Or to save your own skin?" He asked the blonde boy.

Armin looked down, "Actually… it was both." He looked up at the man. Armin was explaining his answer and everyone stared at him. Pixis turned to the destroyed town. "Of course, I wanted to be saved with all my heart, but…" Armin trailed away.

"'With all your heart' huh? Those are trustworthy words." Pixis said, drinking after his words. "How about it, Cadet Yeager?" The man knelt in front of the teal eyed boy. "Sir?" The boy asked in a nervous tone. The man smiled, "Can you block that hole?" He asked Eren. The four soldiers widen their eyes at him. "That's… I'm not really sure. Right now, my guess is as good as all of yours." Eren said. Armin slightly smiled, Mikasa only stared at Eren with worried eyes, and for Yuki was just staring at him.

Eren was looking down, "So regardless of whether I can or cannot do it… it would be irresponsible to answer you right now." He added. Yuki kept on staring at him, trying to analyze Eren. The man nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right." He said and apologized to the boy. "I asked the wrong question." He said, turning all serious.

"Will you give it a shot or not? Which is it?" He asked Eren all seriously. Eren's eyes popped out. Everything was intense then the man looked at the inner wall of Trost. The young soldiers looked at the town. Well not just the town, but the whole wall.

Eren clenched his teeth and turned to Pixis. His eyes were all shaky and breathing heavily, thinking deeply on his decision. Yuki wondered on what his answer is. "I'll do it." Eren finally said and all of them stared surprisingly at him. "I don't know if I can do it, but I'll give it a shot!" He said with determination. They all stared at him, but Yuki was hiding her smile.

After everything was done, Eren and Yuki were left alone and they were staring at the fallen Trost. Eren took a deep breath then exhaled, "Why?" The boy asked the girl. She sighed annoyingly, crossing her arms, "Why what? Can you be a bit specific?" She asked, rolling her eyes. He glared at her, but shrugged it off.

"Just why was _I_ given this power? Why was I given this burden?" He looked down, clenching his fast while it trembles. Yuki shook her head, "No one knows. Anyways, don't fail. People are putting their lives on the line for you." She said plainly. Eren growled at her, but calmed down a few seconds later. The girl dropped her arms down to her sides, "Don't worry… I have faith in you, Eren." She turned to him with a soft expression of her face.

They were both staring at one another. Eren stepped closer to her, their face a few centimeters away from one another. Yuki widen her eyes and pushed him away, "W-what are you doing? Anyways, I need to go find my friends." She said blushing and turned to the inner city. She was about to jump off the wall before Eren grabbed her wrist, "Yuki…" He said softly.

She slapped his hand away then climbed down. She shook her head, "What's wrong with you, Yuki?" She asked herself. She spotted her friends sitting on a wooden chair. The two of them saw her and they stood up, "You're alright!" They both said in unison. There was a big scenery happening and the atmosphere was getting pretty heavy. They were all murmuring. Yuki saw everyone's expression and they were all scared to death.

* * *

_Here's another chapter and I hope this is alright._

_Thanks for the reviewers, favorites, and followers^^ _

_All of you guys are awesome!_

_Also I want to tell you guys that I will be making another story, but it's Kuroko no Basket XD_

_I'm not done writing this story and I just feel like writing that one. I'm so sorry everybody, but no need to fear because I'll continue writing this one and besides there's a sequel (spoiler alert) XP_

_Anyways~ have a nice day and hope to see some reviews (if you guys want of course^^)_

_Until the next time~~~_


	10. Chapter 9

The soldiers were all in a panic and they didn't want to go through the plan. Yuki was being pushed and bumped into people because they were all walking away. "Oi! What are you all doing?!" Yuki grabbed onto a girl's arm. The girl looked terrified, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to die!" She answered back. She slapped Yuki's hand away and continued to walk away.

The goggle girl turned around, eyes slowly widening on the sight of mostly all the soldiers walking away from this. Miki and Haru couldn't move at all. Deep down inside, they too wanted to get the heck out of there. The soldiers suddenly stopped as Commander Pixis raised his voice, causing everyone to be quiet and turn to him.

He straighten up, "I will now elaborate on the plan to recapture Trost District!" He began. Eren was right next to Pixis and he looked a bit stiff. "The objective of this plan is to seal the hole in the destroyed gate!" He said. The soldiers were perplexed about that.

Pixis went on, "I will now explain how we intend to seal the hole!" He gestured to Eren. Yuki widen her eyes and took a step forward. "Belonging to the Training Corps, this is Eren Yeager!" The teal eyed boy step forward more and did his salute. Miki and Haru gasped together, "E-Eren?!" They both asked shockingly, eyes popping out. Pixis went on and saying that Eren can transform into one and can control it at his own will.

Everyone was filled with disbelief. The soldiers that knew Eren has their jaws slightly open. Pixis later explained that Eren will carry the large boulder in the vicinity of the front gate. With that, he will go to the destroyed gate and seal it. "Your duty is… to protect him from other Titans until he's moved the boulder!" Pixis informed.

They were all in a debate, but their fears overwhelmed them. "Is that even possible?" Miki whispered, falling down onto her knees. Haru grabbed onto her then looked at Yuki. A soldier came up to Yuki, "We need you to be up with Commander Pixis." He told her and she nodded her head, but glanced at her friends who were looking back at her. They both nodded their heads and smiles slightly.

The people later on went into a panic yet again once Yuki and the soldier climbed up the wall. The soldiers began to walk away. "Heed my command!" Pixis snapped, making things quiet. Eren glanced at the corner of his eyes, seeing Yuki landing on top. "Those who desert us now will all be pardoned!" Pixis added. There were people that were relieved. Pixis continued to talk.

"Those who've experience that fear are free to leave! Furthermore, those of you who want your parents, siblings, and loved ones to experience that fear for themselves may also leave!" He said. This made people think deeply and finally they came into a conclusion. They turned back to Pixis and stood their grounds, showing their courage.

Pixis was giving out his speech and tries to persuade everyone on fighting alongside with Eren. "If Wall Rose is breached, reducing the mouths to feed by a fifth won't suffice!" He told. Everyone continued to listen on what he was talking about and it seems to be working. "Should mankind cease to exist, it would not be because we were all devoured by Titans! We humans would be our own end! We mustn't die within narrower walls." He said, staring down at everyone with such seriousness in his eyes. He extended his arms, "I implore you! Die where you stand!" He lastly said.

After all of that, people were divided into groups. Yuki was dragged in being with Eren, "Eh?! Is that the reason why you called me?" Yuki questioned, not wanting to do it. Mikasa glared at the goggle girl, "What's the use of her?" The scarf girl said back, crossing her arms. The two girls were arguing at one another. Commander Pixis was staring at Eren who seems to be a bit uneasy with the two girls.

Later on, the people that were with Eren were running on top of the wall, going near where the large boulder is at. Eren, Yuki, and Mikasa went down. Eren bit himself to turn himself into a Titan. The lady with silver hair, wearing glasses fired a gun that green smoke came out. Mikasa and Yuki smiled on how it worked.

"Mikasa!" Yuki turned to Mikasa who nodded her head with a smile. Yuki turned to Titan Eren, but something was off… The scarf girl noticed that too. They both widen their eyes as he swung his fist at them. Yuki manages to get out there pretty fast, but the other girl got hurt. She got a scratch on the right side of her cheek. The goggle girl was about to shout the other girl's name, but Eren swung his fist at her.

Yuki climbed to a different roof and she was panting. He again tried to attack Mikasa, but she jumped away then used her gear to climb on Eren's face. A soldier to get away from him, but she wouldn't listen to him. "Eren, don't you recognize me? I'm Mikasa! I'm your family!" She told him, staring deeply into his Titan eyes.

"You must block the hole with that boulder." Mikasa added, trying to make him come to his senses. Yuki gasped and saw the silver hair lady standing up, holding onto a smoke gun. She shot it up to the sky red smoke came out. Yuki clenched her teeth, looking back at Mikasa and Titan Eren, "Mikasa! Get Eren out of that body, now!" The goggle girl ordered.

"Eren! You're human! You're-… 'Mikasa! Watch out!'" Mikasa looked back and quickly jumped away from Eren's face. He punched himself on the face, causing him to fall down onto his bottom. "What's up with him? He's just a stupid Titan like all the rest!" Mitabi said. All of them stared down at Eren.

There was soldier warning about Titans coming. There were different classes of Titans. Mitabi walked towards another soldier, "Ian, we gotta pull out!" He ordered. They both turned to the fallen Titan, "That brat ain't gonna block no gates!" The man said. The glasses lady agreed and decides to leave him there. Mikasa glared at them, her expression darkened. Yuki felt her aura and it was intense. Yuki turned to the three, "We can't leave him here!" She said back, shaking her head in defiance.

Ian looked at the two girls and his eyes widen up. He looked downward, not knowing what he should do. "Oi! What are you waiting for?" The buildup guy asked, leaning forward towards the skinny guy. Mitabi continued to talk to Ian. Yuki turned to Eren, seeing him made her a bit sad. Once the man was done talking, he turned around and started walking. Mikasa was piss and she look like she is about to cut his head off.

Luckily, Ian stopped her in time. The goggle girl turned to him. "Wait. Calm down, Ackerman." He told her. He then turned towards his comrades. "Rico, take down the 12-meter class coming from behind!" He ordered the glasses lady. "Mitabi's squad and mine will handle the two in front of us!" He then said. The lady step forward, "What?!" She asked back.

"I'm the one in command here!" Ian reminded them and she scoffed. "Be quiet and listen to my orders." He told them, mostly to Rico. Ian dropped his arm down to his side, "We can't leave Yeager defenseless." The glasses lady gasped. "We're changing our objectives. Until he can be retrieved, we'll protect him from the Titans." He said.

The man looked at Eren and Mikasa did the same, "He represents a precious possibility for mankind. We can't just abandon him." He said. "Unlike us, he can't be replaced." Yuki stared at Eren who isn't regenerating at all. She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. Ian and his comrades continued to talk back at one another.

Rico started walking away, "I will follow the plan. I think what you're saying is right." She said. She stopped and turned to him, "But while I struggle, I'll show them just how dreadful humans can be." She declared in a prideful tone. Her expression became dark, "I refuse to die a dog's death." She muttered, but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

Mitabi and Rico walked away. Mikasa went next to Ian and thanked him. "Ackerman, you shouldn't thank me. I almost shat myself because I had no clue what you were about to do." He said back to her. He took out his blade, "You and Bliss can move ahead on your own to execute the original plan." He suggested.

"Both of your abilities are best utilized that way." He said. The two girls nodded their head and replied back. "Defend your boyfriend the two of you." He smirked at the girls. They both blushed at the same time. "He's a family…" Mikasa muttered. "He's annoying…" Yuki muttered. They both turned to Eren. The scarf girl widen her eyes, she notices how he wasn't regenerating. Yuki shook her head and looked at Mikasa, "We have to defend Eren, go!" She pushed the scarf girl off the roof. Mikasa glanced back at Yuki who put on her goggles on and turned her back away.

Yuki noticed a Titan climbing up a roof, heading for Eren. She clenched her teeth and climbed on the Titan's neck and sliced its nape. She jumped up and flipped forward, landing on the dead Titan's head. She saw Mikasa on the other side and she was talking to Armin. The blonde boy stared down at Titan Eren's nape, clenching his fist and trembling his body.

There were some Titans that the goggle girl spotted. She sighed and looked back at Armin who took out his blade and used the grappling hook to hold on. "What is he doing?" She asked in a whisper. Her eyes widen as he stabbed the nape. The Titan responded on that and went berserk. He was screaming in agony. The blonde boy was holding onto the handle of the blade. Armin and Mikasa were barking at one another. Yuki groaned in annoyance and climbed next to the girl, "Come on already!" She said and grabbed onto Mikasa's arm and she dragged her away.

The two girls separated and Mikasa went to Mitabi's squad while Yuki surveillance around the town. She spotted Jean and Connie in trouble. She swiftly took down the Titan that was going after them. Connie smiled and his eyes sparkled, "Yuki! Thank goodness! You're a life saver!" He sighed in relief, placing his hand on his chest.

The girl looked around, "Where's Jean?" She asked and the boy widen his eyes. They both looked around with their eyes, but couldn't find them. "Wait! Where's Haru and Miki?!" She held onto Connie's shoulders. "They are near the gates." He replied. The girl widen her eyes and flew away. Her heart was racing. Please… please be alright! She thought to herself and a Titan tried to grab her, but she cut its wrist. She kept on moving on, ignoring it.

The stench of blood was everywhere and every corner she turned, she'll see a Titan. The sound of people screaming could be heard a mile away. It scared her deeply. Even though she barely know the soldiers, she wants everyone to be safe. She hopes Eren will come back to his senses. While she was flying to houses to houses, she suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_Take this child away!_

_What are you talking about your Highness?_

_She is not my child! I have no child, get rid of her! That's an order!_

She stopped and thought about that mini flashback, "What was that…?" She held her forehead. A Titan unknowingly swung its head at Yuki. Haru tackled her down. The Titan missed and he sighed, "This isn't like you, Yuki. Snap out of it." He knelt in front of her. She came back to her senses and stood up, "Sorry… I heard voices…" She whispered. He tilted his head, but she just shook her head. "Never mind… where's Miki?" The girl asked, turning head sideways.

"She is up on the wall, she's safe." Haru answered. The girl smiles softly and they both looked up at the wall. "Man… and here I thought I would've died back at the falling of Trost. But guess I'm going to die here… I'm almost out of gas." He spoke. His friend glared at him and flicked his forehead. She pulled him up and placed his arm around her shoulder. She climbed up on the wall and placed him down. "Stay here." She said and turned to the town. "Yuki!" Haru grabbed onto her wrist. "Please! Be careful!" He pleaded. She didn't say a word. She just slipped away from him and jumped off the wall.

She saw a person about to get eaten, but she manages to save him. More and more Titans are showing up and she was losing her breath. Everyone was exhausted. There was a loud thudding sound. Yuki looked up and saw Titan Eren! He was carrying the boulder on top of his shoulders. She heard Ian yelling, "Defend him at all costs! Protect him until he reaches the gate, even if it costs you your life! Don't let any of the Titans near him!" He ordered.

Everyone started to head for the Titans, trying to let them stay away from Eren. Haru clenched his teeth and jumped off the wall, "She's going to kill me for this…" He muttered under his breath. People saw Mitabi's squad on the ground and they were distracting the Titans. Everyone was doing the same thing now.

Ian saw Yuki running away from the Titans, "Bliss! Go with Ackerman and Arlert!" He shouted at her. She nodded her head and followed orders. Yuki caught up with the two and they all looked up at Eren. He looked down on them while heading towards the gate. The three soldiers looked around and saw Ian sacrificing himself. Yuki was breathless, but she had to keep moving on.

A Titan was coming through the hole. Mikasa was about to kill, but Rico slashed its eye out. Mikasa then went around to its nape and sliced it. Eren was close to the wall. Everyone stared at him, holding in their breath. Eren threw the large boulder down and everyone couldn't believe it. With that moment Yuki felt tears coming down her cheeks, it has been a long time since she cried ever…

_For the first time in forever… humanity won…_

* * *

_Hey guys~ guess who is finally going to appear in the next chapter? Well he already appeared, but not as much, but anyways, you guys should already now^^_

_Also if anyone noticed, I wrote another story, but I'm on hiatus for that and just focusing on this first._

_Well hoped you like this chapter and see you guys in the next one~_


	11. Chapter 10

**Levi: Finally! I'm now in the story fully!**

**Haru: Shit is about to happen...**

**Levirito: Not to mention only like 10-15 chapters left until I'm done with this story.**

**Eren: Eh?! It's almost done?!**

**Yuki: *smacks his head* Yes you idiot! But there's going to be a sequel.**

**Levirito: Well... I don't know... maybe or maybe no-...**

**Everyone in the story: *glares at me***

**Levirito: *laughs awkwardly and slowly backs away* Enjoy the story! *goes and hides somewhere***

* * *

Eren threw the large boulder down and everyone couldn't believe it all. For the first time in ages, humanity won! That was all that came through their mind and that the survivors couldn't believe that they made it this far. A smoke of yellow went through the sky and everyone from the further wall saw that and they were all cheering.

Mikasa was running towards Eren. Armin was trying to get Eren out, but it was hard. Yuki ran towards them, "Oi! What's wrong? Titans are coming this way." She informed them. "He's so hot, I can barely believe it! We need to go up the walls…" Armin continued to struggle with Eren.

He was fused with the body. Rico had no choice, but to cut him loose. Armin and Eren both fell down. The two young soldier girls went to them. There were two Titans and one of them slowly tries to grab them. They all looked at them with fear. Eren opened his eyes.

Yuki took out her blades and stood in front of Eren and his friends. However, the Titans both got killed and they fell down. They saw the symbol on the green cloak. It had wings, one was blue and the other one was white. "The wings of freedom…" Eren whispered in an inaudible voice. The man turned his head at the soldiers. Eyes filled with annoyance and tiredness, "Hey, brats." He started. "What's going on here?" He asked piercing his eyes at them.

After the whole intense battle, people were finding the bodies. Yuki was with her friends. She was patching Haru up until someone came in. "Yuki Bliss! You are come with us as witness." He said. Her friends stared at her, but she didn't rebel back. She just sighed and followed them. Yuki saw Armin and Mikasa going inside a building and they both saw her too.

"So… you too, huh?" Armin asked and the goggle girl nodded her head. The three of them walked in the building. They went to their spot and Rico was next to Yuki. After a few minutes Eren came in. He was cuffed and was walking towards the center. He looked a bit uneasy.

Eren knelt down and two soldiers placed a steel beam behind his back just to prevent himself from escaping. The teal eyes boy looked around and his eyes landed on the three of them. The judge came in and all eyes went on him. He placed his coat on the desk and sat down, pulling his sleeves back.

"Well then, let us begin." He started. He fixed his glasses, "Eren Yeager, yes?" He asked. "You are a soldier, sword to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?" He continued. Eren was still nervous looking, "Yes." He answered back.

"This is an exceptional situation." The judge went on and on. Yuki secretly glanced around the room and she spotted a tan skinned woman who was wearing glasses, making eye contact with Yuki. The lady looked very familiar. "Wait… that's…" The lady muttered and the guy next to her bumped his elbow at her sides, telling her to be quiet.

The jury continued and the Military Police will tell their proposal. "After a thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately." The man, Nile Dok looked at Eren. "It's certainly true that his Titan power overcame our pervious peril. However, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war." He went on.

Yuki let out a quiet growl, but Rico heard that and told her to behave. "So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving behind all the information he can." He ended. "There is no need for that!" Someone wearing a robe disturbed. He was next to Nile and the man was clenching his teeth tightly and furrowing his brows.

"He is an invasive pest!" He pointed at Eren. The robe guy continued to blabber on. "A Wallists…" Yuki muttered under her breath. Even Rico had to agree with the girl secretly. Yuki felt stares coming from the upper level and it was the same woman. _Why is she staring at me like that… wait… don't tell me… that's…!_

The judge was telling the robe guy to be quiet. He turned to the Recon Corps, "Your next." He told them. The man named Erwin nodded his head, his body all straight and formal, "I 13th Commander of the Recon Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal." He said in a calm tone.

He looked at Eren as he speak, "We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his power to retake Wall Maria. That is all." He ended. The three young soldiers widen their eyes. _That's all?!_ They all thought the same thing. Even the judge had to question that. Erwin gave him the answer.

The judge then asked Commander Pixis about the wall. "Yes, it can never be opened again." The bald man with the greyish mustache replied. Erwin continued to talk about his plan. Unfortunately, there was a man next to the robe guy. "Wait a minute!" He slammed his palm down. "Shouldn't we seal all the wall gates once and for all?" He questioned. The man talked about the Colossal Titan.

This whole thing was getting to Yuki and she was getting annoyed, Mikasa was too. The two of them couldn't stand to hear any of this. But they have to suck it up and listen to whatever these dumb idiots were saying. Then the man that saved Eren, his friends, and Yuki started to talk, interfering the debate.

"You talk a lot, pig." He said, arms crossed and eyes still looks like it pierce through steel. Everyone stared at him shockingly. "Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates?" The man with the black undercut asked. "The 'we' you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of your pigs." He said harshly.

Yuki blinked at the guy when he said those words. "Just who is he?" She asked in a whisper. "That's Levi, humanity's strongest." Rico answered. "But be careful around him because it isn't good to die in his hands. He is very scary…" She warned the goggle girl. They both kept on look at the man, Levi.

A man talked back to him, but then the robe guy cut him off. The two of them were arguing with one another. The judge slammed his palm onto his desk repeatedly, getting everyone's attention. "Discuss that some other time." He told the two. "Yeager, I wish to confirm something. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your Titan powers to benefit humanity?" He asked the teal eyed boy.

Eren's eyes was wide, sweat ran down his forehead, "Yes, I can!" Eren answered. The judge seemed to be skeptical, "But the report on Trost's defense say this…" He looked at the white piece of paper. "Immediately after turning into a Titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman and Yuki Bliss." He read out loud. Eren gasped and looked at the two girls who were shocked as well.

Mikasa hid her scratch and Yuki slightly looked away, holding onto her left wrist. The two girls glared at Rico who looked uneasy. "You want me to lie in a report?" She whispered to them. "Yes! It doesn't hurt to lie." Yuki hissed quietly at the lady. "But hiding the truth wouldn't help humanity." Rico said back. The two girls continued to glare at her though.

"Are the two girls present?" The judge asked. "Yes." They both said in unison and the spot lights were on them. The judge turned to them, but his eyes slowly widen at Yuki. His eyes were a bit shaky and he gulped. He cleared his throat, "You are Ackerman and… B-Bliss?" He asked and Yuki noticed his nervous tone when he said her last name.

"Is it true that, as a Titan, Yeager attack the two of you?" He asked, still holding onto the paper. They both looked at Eren and stayed quiet for a few. "Lying isn't going to help Eren one bit." Rico told the two girls. The teal eyed boy stared at the two girls with disbelief. Mikasa let it, "Yes, it's true." Yuki glanced at her and took a deep breath then exhaled, "I, too, say yes." Yuki said.

People in the room started murmuring. Eren was silent, but his eyes were filled with horror. He didn't know that he was trying to kill those two. Mikasa spoke up, "But on two previous occasions, Eren save both of our lives in his Titan form." Yuki remembered and turned to face the judge.

The girl with blue eyes nodded her head, "Yes, he did. If it wasn't for him, the both of us would've been goners by now." Yuki stated. "Yuki is right. Even though she helped me regain my consciousness, we were almost dead if he didn't show up right in time." Mikasa explained. Yuki grabbed onto the wooden railing, clutching on it.

"He… protected us." The goggle girl said. Mikasa nodded his head, "And there was a second time, he saved Armin and me from an HE shell." She let out. "We would like these facts to be considered, as well." She said, hoping the judge will permit it.

Yet, the Nile guy had to object. Everyone in the room stared at him. "I believe these comments are greatly colored by their personal feelings." He said and Yuki widen her eyes. "Firstly, at an early age, Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents, and was taken in by the Yeager household." Nile explained.

Mikasa clenched her teeth. The man continued talking, "Our investigation has also revealed… a surprising fact about the underlying events." He looked at a paper. "At age nine, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her." He read out loud.

Yuki widen her eyes and looked at the two of them in horror. The room was filled with gasping noises. "Even if it was self-defense, I must question their fundamental humanity. Is it right to entrust humanity's fate, resources, and lives to him?" Nile asked. Yuki wanted to speak up, but Rico prevented her from saying anything.

People were talking about one another. All these talk made her anger rose even more. "Do we know that she's human?" A man pointed at her. People were suggesting to dissect her too. Yuki didn't care at all and she shook her head, "Stop it! Don't you hear yourself?! Your fear is getting to you! Maybe this is why humanity is losing to those Titans! We assume things and try to live peacefully even though we are just running away from the problem!" Yuki spoke out.

All eyes were on her and Eren was surprised. "Also I have no relations with Eren! I met him during our training years and yes, I was raised in the same district with them and was there when Titans invaded the place… but still-… 'Silence! You insolence brat! You might be secretly working with that Titan boy!'" The robe guy pointed his finger at Yuki.

Eren glared at him. "W-what?! Honestly, I'm not even in good terms with him. Also there you go again! You believe that you know all! You even believed that the wall will protect everyone, but it didn't! The Colossal Titan reminded us that… that no matter what we do… where we are… we can never escape the cruel fact… that Titans are everywhere! But you saw what Eren did! He helped us recapture Tro-… 'Shut up!'" The man next to the robe guy shouted.

"That girl, I've seen her around. Judge! She's always hiding something under her shirt! A necklace or whatever! She isn't letting anyone see it." A man from the lower rank pointed out. Yuki widen her eyes and gulped. The judge sighed and wants all of this to stop. Eren couldn't handle this anymore.

"Wait! I may be a monster, but those two have nothing to do with this! Nothing at all!" Eren shouted out. The two girls stared at him. The people wouldn't believe him, but he is trying to tell the truth. "That means they are with you!" Someone shouted back. "No!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs. He leaned forward hard and chain made a loud clashing sound. He tries to remain calm.

"I mean… you are wrong…" He said, looking down onto the floor. "But you're simply coming up with theories that fit whatever it suits you to think." He told them. "What did you say?" Nile asked in a pissed off face. Eren looked at him, "Besides, all of you people… You're never seen a Titan! What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

His expression became all serious, "What's the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You… cowards!" He said out loud. "What?" A person asked.

"Just shut up!" Eren shouted loudly. "And bet everything you have on me!" He then said. Everything went quiet and no one said a word. Nile looked at the person on his right, "Weapons ready!" He commanded. The man pointed a gun at Eren.

But before the gun could be triggered, Eren was kicked on the face hard, causing a tooth of his to come out. Eren turned to see who it was, but he was then kicked on his stomach. Levi knee kicked his face and continued to beat Eren up. Everyone looked at them in terror. Mikasa gasped heavily and glared at Levi. She let out a growl and was about to go to Levi.

Armin and Yuki grabbed onto her, "Wait, Mikasa!" They both said in unison. The three of them stared at Eren who was all bloody. Levi stepped on the back of his head and it hit the floor. "This is a personal opinion. But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man." The guy looked down on Eren.

"It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling, too." He added. The teal eyed boy was panting. The guy continued to beat the boy up. This time Yuki had enough and wanted to tackle that shorty down, but Rico held her arm, "Yuki!" She hissed. People were staring at the two guys, mostly at Levi, with horror.

"Wait, Levi…" Nile said weakly. "What is it?" Levi asked irritated. His bottom boots were on Eren's face then he put it down. "That's dangerous… What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?" He asked. Levi, on the other hand, kicked Eren one more time. "What are you saying?" Levi asked. He grabbed on parts of Eren's hair, "Aren't you going to dissect him?" He asked as he stared at Nile.

"When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing." Levi explained. He went on about Eren, "But he is still no match for me, of course." He said cockily. "Do you really think you can kill him?" He asked everyone in the room. Erwin raised his hand, "Sir, I have a proposal." Erwin said. "What is it?" The judge asked. Erwin said his proposal on how he will be in Levi's hand to control Eren and to have an expedition outside the wall.

They talk on about if they can control Eren. "Can you do that, Levi?" The judge asked. "I'm certain I can kill him." Levi answered, looking down on Eren. The teal eyed boy was a bit shaking. Yuki stared at him in sadness. The judge nodded his head, "Then my decision is made…" The judge said and looked up.

* * *

_Yup so like 10-15 chapters left^^_

_Well, I'm not including the specials which there are three in total so two more specials left._

_Anyways thanks for the reviews, followers, and favorites! You guys are awesome :D_

_See you guys in the next chapter (the next one will be Special2, just to give you guys a heads up)_

_bye bye for now~_


	12. Special 2

**Levirito: Welcome to the special chapter, Special 2 which I like to call, "Testing Time" :D**

**Jean: That's a boring title, just call it Special 2...**

**Levirito: You're so mean!**

**Connie: Can they just read the story already? Jean, stop being such an idiot like Eren!**

**Eren: Hey! I'm right here, you know?**

**Jean: And don't compare me with this idiot!**

**Levi: You guys are being too loud. Shut up before I slice all of your heads.  
**

**Levirito, Jean, Connie, and Eren: *gulps and slowly nods head* Enjoy reading everyone...**

* * *

Today was the day everyone was panicking with fear, praying that everything will be alright, it was… test day. Mostly all of the soldiers were frightened about this and wouldn't stop thinking about it. There were only a few people who weren't worried and those people were Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Yuki.

Miki was reading all of her notes and Haru was shaking his legs, "Oh man… I haven't study at all…" He ruffled his hair. "I got this~ this test will be a snap." Jean said arrogantly, leaning back, a grin on his face, and was staring at Mikasa once again. Eren rolled his eyes and roamed his teal eyes around the room and stopped at Yuki.

The brunette made a mistake because her eyes laid on his. Eren waved at her with a cheerful smile, but she didn't do anything and just placed her cheek onto her palm, facing away from the teal eyed boy. "She doesn't seem to like you, Eren." Armin told his friend. Mikasa was glaring at the brunette girl and Yuki felt that, but didn't care about it.

The teacher came inside and fixed the stack of paper, "Test time, everybody." He announced and passed the paper to everyone. There were some who were groaning, some who froze, and there were some who just does the test. After 50 minutes, Armin was the first one to finish, 2nd was Mikasa, 3rd was Yuki, 4th was Reiner, 5th was Eren, and so on. "The ones that are done, you can go outside and take a break." The teacher said and the five students walked out the door.

"That was easy… how was it hard?" Armin asked, while looking at his comrades. "Well questions 4, 7, 16, and 23 were a bit difficult." Eren sighed and sat down. "I got stuck on 7, 15, 19, and 23… man." Reiner chuckled and crossed his arms. "I can see why 23 was hard." Armin nodded his head in agreement. "How about you, Mikasa?" Eren asked the black haired girl. "23 was very difficult, but 49 was too…" She muttered.

"Oh yeah! I had to read number 49 for like 5 times!" Armin frowned. "Lucky! It took me 15 times to read it until I got the answer." Eren said to his the small blonde boy. The four of them stopped and stared at Yuki who was sitting quietly. "Yuki, what question did you got stuck on?" Armin asked. "None…" The brunette replied back and the guys widen their eyes. Mikasa on the other hand wasn't satisfied because she really didn't like Yuki at all.

After the test, everyone was able to relax more. Miki had her head down, "Oh god I think I failed… at least it's not worse than getting eaten by a Titan." Miki said. Yuki looked at her friend, "Calm down. Unfortunately a Titan can't come here and eat it us." Yuki said, flipping through her book. Both of her friends stared at her weirdly, but her statement sends shivers down their spine.

Haru sighed and leaned back against his chair, putting his hands behind his neck, "Next test is the 3D Maneuver Gear. They have to see how good we are moving through trees to trees and see how many Titans we can kill." He said out loud. Miki pouted and placed her chin on the table. Yuki wasn't nervous, she didn't care about this. She already knows she'll do fine as long as she isn't too tense, like her friends who are.

"When is the test again?" Connie asked, turning around to Haru. The black haired guy sat up properly, "Two days from now." He answered and the boy who was slightly bald, but has a dark shade of grey nodded his head. He turned to the two other girls, "Are you two nervous?" He asked them. The glasses girl whined while the other girl reading her book didn't answer his question, making Connie awkward for asking.

Haru rolled his eyes and stole the book from Yuki's hand. "Haru!" She glared at him. Her friend grinned widely and got up from his seat, running away from her, but still inside the room. "Haru… don't." Miki said in an uneasy tone. "What? You should know I'm faster than Yuki when it comes to running on foot." Haru said back. Yuki's brow twitched from the boy's words.

She got up calmly, but both of her fists were clenched, "Haru Alger…" Yuki's expression turned dark. Haru gulped and glanced at the open window, "Catch me if you can." The boy said and jumped out through the window, landing safely on the ground. Other soldiers looked out when he jumped out and girls were all screaming his name. "He is so cool!" One of them said. The goggle girl sighed out of frustration and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"That boy is going to get it." She talked to herself then jumped out of the school building and landing safely. Haru clapped for her, but started running after his third clap. "HARU!" She screamed and chased after him. "Connie, can you help me make a grave for Haru?" Miki asked and the boy chuckled weakly and nodded his head.

Haru was running away from Yuki and he suddenly bumped into someone. The black haired boy looked at the person, "Eren! Great! You can help me with something." Haru smiled at the teal eyed boy who stared at him weirdly. Yuki saw Haru leaning his back against a wall, "Yo!" He said with a smile on his face. The girl stormed towards him, "Where's my book?" She asked him in a pissed off tone. The boy shrugged, but that made her even more piss. She grabbed his collar, "You know, I'm not going to go easy on you. Now, answer me, where's my book?" She asked again with a dark expression on her face.

"It's just a book, YuYu." He said back. "Don't call me that." She let him go and crossed her arms, "Now, where is it?" She asked once more. The boy sighed, "Geez… I lost it." He answered and the girl widen her eyes. "You… lost it?" Her voice quivered. "I'll buy you a new one." He said and started walking away. "Mother bought me that book… She told me when I grow up, I can read it." The girl told him, looking down onto the floor. Haru stopped and he regretted his action. He turned around to her, but she was already gone.

Yuki was walking around, searching for her book. "How the hell can that boy lose it? If I ever see Haru again, I'm going to-… uff!" She fell down onto the ground. "Seriously? Why do I keep getting bumped into a lot?" Someone complained. Yuki looked up and saw Eren with Armin. The two boys looked down to see the girl and their eyes widen, "Yuki?!" They both said at the same time.

She got up by herself, dusting the dirt off of her, "I have time for this." She said coldly and looked around. "What are you looking for?" Armin asked. "A book." The girl replied back. The two guys looked at one another then back at the girl. "Was this book white and has a fancy golden like color design on the front page and side?" Eren asked and the girl stopped to turn around to him.

"Yes, but how did you know?" She asked him. The teal eyed boy took out a book that fits Eren's description, "Here." He said and gave it to her with a gentle smile. The girl held it in her hand and looked up at him, "Thanks…" She muttered and walked away without saying anything else. Armin saw the look on Eren's face and he smirked, "You like her, admit it." The blondie said and Eren became all flustered, "Sh-shut up!" Eren shouted and stormed away from him.

A few days later it was the 3DMG testing and there were more than 50 practice Titans deep inside the forest and everyone needs at least to kill 5 Titans. People were all getting ready and fixing themselves up for the test. They all went to their assign positions and waited for their order. When one of the instructors fired a gun everyone started moving out, swing to trees to trees.

Yuki examined the area and saw someone taking out a Titan already, it was Annie. The blue eyed girl stopped at a tree branch and looked around. The trainees were fooling around and making this a competition, "How annoying…" She muttered and wore her goggle then jumped towards another branch which was a bit higher and used her gear then swung to different trees.

The trainees were trying to find Titans and so far they were doing alright, yet, some couldn't cut deep thoroughly. Miki missed her target so Marco had to take down the Titan she was about to get. "Are you okay, Miki?" He asked her. The glasses girl blushed and shyly looked away, "I'm fine!" She said then flew away to a different direction.

"Oi! Marco! Go easy on her." Haru said with a grin. Marco looked at him weirdly, "What are you talking about?" The freckled face boy asked. Jean started laughing, "We're rooting for you!" Jean shouted and both him and Haru high fived one another, leaving Marco being all confused.

Armin and Eren couldn't catch up with Mikasa who was an expert on this and he glanced at Yuki who just appeared out of nowhere, slicing the Titan's nape deeply. Mikasa gasped and glared at her, "That was my target!" The scarf girl yelled at the goggle girl. "You were too slow." Yuki said back then flew away. Mikasa clenched her teeth and followed the mixed brunette girl. The other two boys sighed and did the same.

The two girls were right beside one another and they both spotted a Titan then raced towards it. Mikasa got the Titan before the other girl. They both glared at one another and kept on going with this. "How long can they keep this up?" Eren asked his friend who just shrugged. They just stared at the two girls as they compete with one another.

The two girls spotted three Titans ahead and they both glanced at one another. Mikasa speeded it up more and went for the closest one and killed it. She panted after that, but didn't want to stop and was going to slice the others until in a quick flash both of the Titans' napes were cut. The scarf girl widen her eyes and the other soldiers that were nearby saw that and were speechless. Yuki sighed and put away her blades, "That was my last one so I'll be going now." She said and called for her horse. The horse of hers came a few seconds later and she climbed on it then rode away.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. "Man! She's going to be number 1 in the graduation! The Recon Corps would be happy to have a girl like Yuki in their stationary." A soldier said. Mikasa overhead that and she clutched onto the handle of her blades. Her two friends were right beside her, "Come on, Mikasa." Armin said and the three of them continued with their test. Yuki was the first one to finish and she got off of her horse, walking towards the instructors, telling them she just finished. It has only been 10 minutes, but she manages to kill 5 Titans already.

"She's quite impressive. Wonder if she can be a match against humanity's strongest?" One of the instructors thought out loud. A soldier gave Yuki something to drink and she patiently waited for everyone to finish. Another 10 minutes later, at least 5 soldiers came out and they were all tired. Their gases were even out so they managed to finish. Some soldiers glanced over to the goggle girl who was sitting alone by herself.

Instructor Keith kept on staring at her then turned to one of the helpers, "How many gas did Bliss had left?" He asked him. The helper turned to a page, "She still had plenty left!" The helper said with surprise. "She and Mikasa were competing with one another and man that was awesome!" A guy soldier said.

His friends nodded their head in agreement. Annie looked at them quickly, but shrugged it off and sat on a bench where Yuki is sitting at. The two of them didn't say anything at all. Later on, everyone finished and the result was posted up. "Yuki! You're first!" Miki said with joy. Haru smiled and patted her friend's back, "Good job!" He told her. "Mikasa, you're second!" Armin said and Eren smiled and congratulated her. "Wait how come Mikasa was second?" Miki asked.

"It was because of her skills. It wasn't who can finish the Titans first, well never mind, that was one of the requirements, but it was also strategy and skills." Yuki answered her glasses friend, "But it was shocking since Mikasa didn't have any strategy and just head for the kill." Yuki added. Mikasa heard that and growled, "I'm going to cut that pretty little head of yours." The scarf girl threatened. Yuki scoffed and crossed her arms, "I was thinking the same thing." She said back and the two of them were causing an awkward and huge tension atmosphere. "This isn't going good…" Both of their friends said all together.

* * *

_Well hope you guys enjoyed this^^_

_Seeya in the next one and thanks a bunch everyone!_

_Bye bye for now~_


	13. Chapter 11

Eren would belong to the Recon Corps. The three young soldiers were relieved. After everything went down, everyone was dismissed. Eren was free and followed Erwin and Levi out. Yuki watched them as they walked away. Mikasa was still piss as hell at that Levi guy. A soldier that has the wings of freedom on it walked towards the brunette girl, "Follow me please." He said and walked out the door.

Yuki did what she was ordered and follow the guy. They walked through the halls and the guy stood in front of a door. "You may enter." He told her then walked away. She took a deep breath then exhaled. She held the door and slowly opened it. She walked in and saw the people from the court inside the room and Eren was there too.

All eyes were on her now. Eren widen his eyes, "Y-Yuki!" He said in a surprising tone. The girl closed the door behind her gently and walked towards them. "How are you feeling?" She asked him, glaring at Levi who doesn't seem to care. "I'm alright…" Eren said back. She knew he was lying, but said nothing afterwards.

"Why are you here?" He asked the girl. She shrugged, "Someone told me to follow them here." Yuki answered. The woman chuckled and walked towards the girl. She placed her arm around the girl's shoulder, "Don't tell me you forgot about me?! You are so mean, Yuki!" The lady pouted. The blue eyed girl was a bit confused and only tilted her head.

"Just who are you?" Yuki asked in a weird tone, backing away from the weird lady. "Eh?! You don't remember me? I was friends with your mother!" The lady crossed her arms. Yuki widen her eyes, "Hanji?!" She dropped her jaws and Hanji grinned and embraced the girl, "Yay! You do remember me!" She squealed.

Everyone was staring weirdly at the two of them. Yuki pushed her away, "Jeez… you're much weirder than before." Yuki muttered. The lady continued to grin. "Oi! Are you two done? I'm going to puke." Levi said, sighing after his words. The girl glared at him and walked in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips, leaning her upper body forward.

She didn't care if he was humanity's strongest, she wanted to beat the crap out of him. "Oi! The man that made me come here told me that was your intention, but you could've done it a little less!" Yuki scolded him. The people were staring at the girl in amazement and looked at Levi.

He still didn't seem to care. He only faced Eren. "She's right. Do you want me to take out the tooth again?" Hanji asked. Levi glared at her, "I'll cut you into pieces, don't." He threatened her. She laughed weakly and hid behind Yuki. The girl shook her head and crossed her arms, "Seriously, is he really humanity's strongest?" She muttered.

Levi heard that and he stood up. They were about the same height, he was a bit taller than her, but still his height didn't intimidate her at all. It was his eyes that scared her. Just one look can kill someone. "Oh? You haves guts saying that, brat." He talked back at her. "Also those words you said back at court made me ticked off. I'm surprised they didn't shoot your head." No one said anything for a moment.

The room was getting intense. "Do you beat up people that are taller than you because you're short? That you don't want to look like a wimp?" Yuki said back. Erwin was even quiet and surprised by how Yuki said that. She was calm and said it straight forward.

Levi scoffed and sat back down, "You! Yuki Bliss! For now on, you will be my servant." He said and Yuki and Eren widen their eyes. "Eh?!" They both said together. "What makes you think I will join the Recon Corps?" She asked, her blue eyes glaring at the guy. He looked at her expressionless, "It doesn't even seem like you want to join the Military Police after all of that." He answered. _This guy…_ She clenched her teeth.

"But I'm not going to be a servant with a short freak like you." Yuki barked back. "Besides! You have Eren now." She pointed at the Titan boy. Eren dropped his jaws, "Don't bring me into this!" He shouted at the girl. Levi sighed and shook his head. "Oi! I'm a few centimeters taller than you!" Levi yelled back. The three of them were all arguing with one another. Erwin and Hanji were just staring at the three of them and kept their mouth shut.

The following day, Levi's squad, including himself, Eren, and Yuki were all riding on their horses to the former Recon Corps headquarters. Yuki let out a sigh. She couldn't believe she was dragged down on being a Recon Corps. She did want to be one, but not like this!

Oluo was talking about the HQ. Eren was listening to him, but Yuki wasn't. Eren looked back and Levi was staring back at the boy. He quickly looked forward. "Don't get cocky, new blood." Oluo told Eren. "You too! Even though you have such a pretty face doesn't mean you can slack off." He was talking to Yuki. The girl sighed and the lady behind Yuk smiled softly.

"Don't listen to him, Yuki. He is just blabbering on about nonsense. He is trying to look all cool, but in reality… he isn't." The lady name Petra said and whispered the last part. The man heard that and beamed at her, but looked back at Eren. As he continued to talk, the horse of his stepped on a rock. He accidentally bit his tongue.

Once they arrived, they got off their horse. Petra was scolding the man for talking while riding his horse. Eren and Yuki were fixing up their horses. Eren looked at the Levi's squad and he seems to be a bit nervous. Yuki saw that, but just shrugged it off.

Levi decides to order everyone to clean up the whole place. With that everyone started cleaning without disobedient. Yuki was walking through the halls, but she bumped into Levi. He was giving her a death look, but she stared at him calmly and uninterested. "Oh? It doesn't affect you at all?" He asked. He scoffed then walked away.

She then walked in a room where Petra and Eren were in. They looked back at her. "Oh! Hey, Yuki!" Petra smiled. Everyone jumped at Levi popped out of nowhere, "Oi! Eren!" He said. Petra and Yuki started sweeping the floor. "It's no good at all. Redo it all from scratch." He glared at Eren.

During night time, all Levi's squad was in a dining room around a table. Eldo was talking to everyone, giving out information. All of them started to discuss. Yuki and Eren were staring at all of them then at each other. The squad was all looking at Eren and was silent. Eren looked down onto the table.

"I still have trouble believe it." Eldo said. "You can 'turn into a Titan', but what does that mean, Eren?" He asked. Even Yuki was curious. "My memories from that time are quite hazy. If felt like a selfless, dreaming state." He said.

"It can be triggered by hurting myself. Like, if I bite-…" He stopped as he raised his hand near this mouth. Levi started to talk and they all looked at him. Then there was a thudding sound. Petra opened the door and Hanji came in. "Good evening, gentlemen of the Levi Unit! Oh! And the two ladies~" She said with a smile.

Yuki let out a sigh and tapped her fingers on the table, placing her cheek on her other hand. "Have you made yourselves at home in the castle? And are you doing alright, Yuki? You'll eventually see your friends again." Hanji told the girl. "Thanks Hanji…" Yuki said unenthusiastically. "You're early." Levi interfered, drinking his coffee. "How could I stay put now?" The glasses lady asked excitedly.

She walked towards Eren, "I'm charged with experimenting on the two Titans we caught alive in the city. I want you to help me out with tomorrow's experiments. I came to ask permission for that." She explained while looking at him. The two of them were talking with one another. Yuki was drinking her coffee silently until the lady with glasses patted her back, causing her to spit her drink. She then choked and glared at the lady, "Hanji!" Yuki yelled.

"Sorry about that." Hanji said with a smile. The goggle girl rolled her eyes and wiped her lips with the handkerchief she always carries. The glasses lady smiled, "Oh~ that's the one that Lizzy gave you, right?" She asked. The girl sighed and nodded her head. She stood up, "I'll be off now. Good luck Eren and… don't say anything that you are going to regret… I learned that from the hard way." Yuki muttered the last part before walking out of the room. However, Levi grabbed her wrist and glared at her, telling her she doesn't have permission to leave.

"Wait… an experiment? What am I supposed to-…" Eren was then cut off by Hanji. "What else but that totally awesome thing you do!" She said back, wiggling her fingers. She looked like she's drunk or something. Eren leaned back, kind of creeped out, "Uh… I can't give you permission myself. I don't have authority myself, you see." The boy told the glasses lady. "Levi, what are Eren's plans for tomorrow?" Hanji asked, looking at him.

Levi looked at the glasses lady, "Cleaning the garden." He replied. Yuki was trying to get away from his grasp, but he kept on tightening it. She bit her lower lips, preventing her from screaming. Hanji was smiling, "Okay then, it's decided!" She said. She bent next to Eren, holding onto his hand. Her brows were furrowing at Eren.

"I'll be counting on you, Eren!" She said proudly. "Yes, ma'am." He said nervously. Yuki was staring at them and she felt Levi's hand slowly loosened. She took her hand back and crossed her arms. The guy glanced at her, but looked back at Eren and Hanji. "But what exactly are these experiments on the Titans?" He asked. Hanji smirked, "Hmm?" She hummed. "Uh… what are these experiments…" He asked again, but he was all tense.

"Stop that. Don't ask her." Olou whispered to Eren. "That idiot…" Yuki shook her head. Hanji leaned in closer to Eren, "Ah, I knew it. You just had this expression like you wanted to know." She said excitedly. Levi, his squad, and Yuki walked out of the room.

Petra went next to Yuki, "How did you met Hanji anyways?" She asked the goggle girl. "Hanji…" Yuki started and looked forward, continuing to walk. "… saved me when I was little." She replied. The lady with an orangey color hair smiled softly. The two girls were chatting with one another and somehow, Yuki felt relax and comfortable as she talked with Petra, it has been awhile she can talk normal with someone.

The following day there was a huge commotion going on and people were running to where the two Titans were at, but they were turned to bones. Hanji was screaming and crying in terror. Yuki went next to Eren who was with Levi. He glanced at her, but she only stared at Hanji in pettiness. "Who could have done this?" She whispered. Eren heard that, but didn't say anything at all. Hanji continued to wail, holding onto her head and tears falling down.

"What the Earth…?" Eren whispered this time. "Let's go. This is jurisdiction of the Police." Levi said, looking at the two young soldiers and he walked away. "Yes, sir…" Eren replied and looked at Yuki who kept staring at the glasses lady. Eren did the same thing.

Suddenly Erwin came out of nowhere from the behind and was in between the two, "What do you see there?" He asked. Yuki squealed a bit and held onto her chest, breathing out. "Who do you think is the enemy?" Erwin asked in a serious tone. "Excuse me?" Eren said. The guy closed his eyes, "Sorry, don't mind me." He leaned back and looked at Yuki, "Sorry to scare you." He apologized and walked away. Levi was in front of Erwin and they both walked away. Yuki crossed her arms and stared at those two. _What did he meant by that?_

* * *

_Hey everyone~ How are you all of you doing? Well here's a new chapter and thanks for everything^^_

_Btw.. umm... I want to ask if you guys want to read a story of mine, but it's a story that's mostly with OCs. Like it won't have any tags like Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket. It will be in "Misc" section under Misc. Anime/Manga. If any of you have ever watched/play any of the "Tales of" series games like Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Xillia, and etc. then it's like that. I promise I'll make the story interesting and the main protagonist will be a girl(obviously since my main characters are always a girl). But I want to know if you guys would like to read it and I'm in a process of drawing the characters and I'll be putting them in my deviantART account(if my printer still works). Well just tell me if you want to read._

_Anyways that's all I have to say and if you guys do want to read it then I'll post a short summary the next time I'll update this._

_See you guys in the next chapter bye bye~ :D_


	14. Chapter 12

The following day, trainees would be deciding on which station they will go to. Yuki was riding her horse and took a break from it. Petra was watching her with a smile, "You're really good! Have you ever ridden one before when you were young?" The lady asked the younger soldier.

Yuki put her hair down and fixed it, "No, I didn't. I'm just a very fast learner." The girl answered. The two of them went to the horse stalls. Eren was feeding the horses and saw the two of them. Petra walked away somewhere else. Levi appeared on his horse, "Get ready! We're going out on patrol." He said. Eren ran to Levi and did his salute, "Good morning, Captain Levi!" Eren saluted.

"Listen Eren… Never fall two horse lengths behind me. Don't forget that the only reason you're not locked up is because I'm watching you." Levi reminded the teal eyed boy. Eren nodded his head. The cold looking guy noticed Yuki brushing her horse's hair. "Oi! Yuki!" Levi shouted at her.

The girl walked towards them and she did the salute, "Good morning, Captain Levi!" She said. Levi beamed at her, "What? No smile?" He leaned forward. She rolled her eyes and placed her arms to her sides, "Look who's talking." She said back. The both of them were glaring at one another. Eren was a bit uncomfortable, but something inside of him was kind of jealous. He wanted to be the one who is fighting with Yuki.

"Oi! Yuki!" Eren hissed her. The girl looked at the boy's teal eyes, "What?" She hissed back. "Behave!" He told the girl. "Someone's behaving for the first time. You're always getting into fights with Jean." She placed her finger tip on the boy's chest. Eren growled and she stared at him with a boring yet irritating expression.

The other two soldiers, Eldo and Gunther were sighing, but smiled at the two young soldiers. "Love birds." Eldo said out loud. The two soldiers heard that and they both blushed. "W-what?! I don't even like him/her!" They stated out loud. Levi crossed his arms, "Can we just go now? This is annoying me." He grumbled. All of them were riding their horses somewhere.

Later on, the next day, the special ops were out in a field, gathering and talking. Yuki was patting her horse and listening to what they were saying. Levi was staring at her, "Yuki." He called her name. She turned to him and blinked. "What did that person say about a necklace you've been hiding?" He asked, walking closer to her. She looked away and brushed the horse's hair, "My mother gave it to me. I just don't want anyone to keep on asking about it." She half lied. Her adopted mother did give her the locket, but the truth is that she is being careful with it because someone might see the symbol on it. He looked at her for a few, but shrugged it off.

His squad went back to their place. Yuki was ordered to help Eren to clean the stall. They finally finished in about 30 minutes and walked out. Yuki stopped and Eren bumped into her, "Oi! Why did you do that?" He growled at the girl. He followed the girl's gaze and saw his friends.

"Mikasa! Armin!" Eren ran to them. Yuki looked around, trying to see if her friends joined as well. Her eyes traveled around the place, her eyes stopped when she saw her two friends. "Miki… Haru…" The girl breathed out. Her two friends saw the goggle girls, "Yuki!" They both smiled and up to her to give her a hug.

"It's been a long time!" Miki said, she was crying with joy. "Yuki! Everyone is here!" Eren shouted, waving one of his arms. The three friends walked towards them. Yuki looked around, but she frowned, "Where's Marco? And Annie too…" She questioned. All of their friends frowned. Jean walked forward and they all turned to him.

Eren widen his eyes, "Wait! No way… Not you, too!" Eren dropped his jaws. Jean had a serious expression, "Marco's dead." He told the two soldiers. Yuki and Eren widen their eyes. "What?" Yuki asked, took a step forward. "Did you say Marco's dead?" Eren asked in a disbelief tone. Miki slowly nodded her head then her eyes fell down onto the ground, trying to hold her tears. Jean continued to have a serious expression, "Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death. I don't even know how he died." Jean said.

Everyone looked away in sadness. "He died without anyone knowing, or anyone seeing." He added. Yuki gasped slightly and placed her hand on her forehead, shaking her head, "This can't be…" She muttered. A man with a dark grey-white head rag was calling out to everyone. All of the soldiers got their uniforms and put on their capes around them. Yuki stared at them, but still feeling down on Marco's death.

The next day the trainees were all doing their own thing; it's either studying, riding horses, or practicing their 3DMG training. Eren wanted to have a rematch with Yuki in the combat training. She didn't want to, but she was dragged into doing it. All of their friends stopped and sat down to watch them.

Yuki sighed and shook her head, "Jeez! You're still at it?" She asked him, crossing her arms. Eren smirked, "I won't lose to the likes of you!" He pointed his fingers at her. "Girls go first." Yuki taunted the teal eyed boy. He growled at her and he ran to her. She backed away, but Eren anticipated that and he kicked her ankle, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Before she went down onto her back, she flipped backwards and spin kick Eren's face. Her heels touched the boy's cheeks and he flew sideways. He coughed and was panting. "Tired already?" The girl asked. Eren slowly stood up and went to his fighting pose. "Your turn to go first." He told the girl. She knew what he was going to do. She thought of many ideas, but the boy was rushing her.

She ran to his left and noticed his right foot moving to where she is at. She wonders what he is planning. Eren ran towards her and jumped over the girl. She widen her eyes and tried to turn around as fast as she can, but he manages to grab her wrist and pushed her down, still holding onto her wrist.

Yuki's friends widen their eyes and were cheering for her. Eren's friends were cheering for Eren. Everyone else was just cheering for the two of them. Yuki huffed her hair away and looked up at Eren who was smirking, "How does it feel?" He asked, leaning his head near her.

The girl growled and tries to wiggle herself out from the boy's grip. He has gotten stronger and she was getting annoyed. "Eren!" She shouted his name. "Well this is payback on the times you keep beating me!" Eren shouted back. The goggle girl clenched her teeth, but thought of something. She noticed how Eren was really close to her face, "Say… Eren…" She said.

Eren raised his brow, but blushed as the girl blushed shyly and looked away. "There's something I… need to tell you." She said in a shy voice and slowly looking up on him. "W-what is it?" He asked. They were leaning their head closer to each other and everyone widen their eyes, wondering what's going to happen next.

As they were inches away from one another, Yuki head-butted the boy's forehead and he shout out in pain, letting the girl loose and he got up, holding onto his forehead. She got up and dusts the dirt off from her clothes. Her friends smiled and ran to her, "Alright Yuki!" Miki jumped happily. Haru grinned at Eren, "Never mess with Yuki!" He told the hurt boy.

Hours later, it was dinner time and all of the soldiers were eating. Eren was glaring at Yuki who was just eating her food normally. Reiner couldn't help, but to laugh, "You like her, don't you?" He leaned his upper body at the teal eyed boy. Eren widen his eyes, "W-what? I do not!" The boy said back, but his face was turning red. Mikasa noticed his ears turning red, "Your ears are red. Eren, you're lying." She spoke.

The guys around them dropped their jaws and looked at Eren, "Oh~ Eren is in love~" Connie grinned and poked Eren's cheek. "I-I-I d-don't…!" The Titan boy slowly looked up to see if Yuki is staring at him, but she was only talking with Krista.

"Who taught you how to fight?" The petite blonde girl asked. "Haru did." Yuki answered, pointing her thumb at her friend. Haru waved his hand at Krista and drank his water. Ymir placed her palm on her cheek and her elbow on the table. "You seem a bit more open, Yuki." The tall girl pointed out. The goggle girl blinked and tilted her head to the right, "I am?" Yuki asked. Ymir started laugh and extended her arm to Yuki's back and patted her, "Yup! You sure are!" The tall one said.

Eren walked towards Yuki's table and the girl glared at him, "What do you want, Yeager?" Yuki asked coldly. "I need to talk to you." He said and dragged her out the door. The people that Eren was sitting with, they all cheered. "What's going on?" Miki asked in a mutter. Haru heard that and only shrugged.

Yuki was being dragged by Eren and she has no idea where he is taking her. He finally let her go and he looked up at the stars, "It would be nice to go star gazing with all of our friends." The boy spoke. She looked at him with a calm and normal expression. She looked up and saw thousands of stars shinning and sparkling through the sky. It was like a sea of lights, but it was at the sky. Her crystal blue eyes were gleaming through the shining sky.

"So beautiful…" She whispered and Eren smiled, nodding his head. The girl looked away and turned to the boy, "Why did you brought me out here?" She asked. The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "It's just… I-I-I…" He was stuttering his words and couldn't bare to look at the girl without failing.

Levi was walking around and saw the two of them. He squint his eyes and saw Eren all nervous. The guy walked towards them and destroyed the mood, "Oi! What are you two doing? This isn't the time to kiss." Levi butts in. Yuki widen her eyes and shook her head, "We weren't doing anything and we certainly weren't going to do that!" She told the captain. She stormed away with her face all red. Eren turned to Levi who was glaring at the Titan boy, "Go to bed!" He commanded.

Eren gulped and took a step back, staring at Levi's eyes which only made things worse. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'Go to bed!'" He repeated himself. Eren nodded his head repeatedly before running off, leaving trails of dust cloud. Petra was behind Levi. She sighed, causing Levi to get startled. "What do you want, Petra?" He asked her without turning around to face the lady.

She crossed arms and getting ready to scold him, "What was that about, captain? You've been acting rude when those two are around. I know I shouldn't be butting around but-… 'You're right, you shouldn't be butting around!'" Levi snapped. She gasped slightly and became silent. He turned around and began to walk away, brushing his shoulder with her, leaving her all alone in the dark.

* * *

**_Hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter. Aww~ Levi is all jealous XD_**

**_Anyways thanks for everything and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter._**

**_Oh! To give you the heads up, I added something new into the story line, but I'm still following the plot of SnK with additional ideas that my friend and I came up with. Well my friend gave me an idea which you'll see what it is next chapter so please be patient with me, thanks bye bye for now^^_**


End file.
